Wedding Planner
by Angellufy
Summary: Angel is... a wedding planner!
1. They

AU

Silly me!!!!

Angel is a wedding planner. Buffy is a bridesmaid.

I'll be mean to Angel and Buffy… but just a little!

Words between * are thoughts; if in italic means the inner voice.

**Chapter 1**

_Cordelia Chase is the daughter of Sean Chase, owner of Chase Industries, a big cosmetics company. Her mother, Mary Chase, is a benefactress. She is for all intent and purpose one of the most spoiled and rich girl in the country… and she is getting married. _

- Damn, the flight is late!

- Calm down, Cor. We haven't seen her for like a year. I'm sure we can wait fifteen more minutes.

- Willow. Buffy is our friend and she is one of my bridesmaids. She has to be in the rehearsal tonight. I want everything to be perfect the day after tomorrow… besides… we have my bachelorette party tomorrow…

- Did you really booked us in the strip club.

- Oh, yes!

- Does Doyle know about it?

- He knows I'll have a party today… only candies will be a little different!

- Cordy!

- What! Man in small underwear… muscles… on, my!

Both girls stayed talking about the party while waiting for the plane to land. After a while, passengers started to come through the gateway. Finally Buffy appeared.

- Oh, my! Buffy! You look amazing!

- Thanks, girls! Let me look at you, Cordy! You look gorgeous. Where is the ring? Let me see! Let me see!

Cordelia showed the ring with a big diamond in it. Doyle proposed to Cordelia just one day before Buffy found William with his secretary in their bed. She left for Europe a day later promising to come back for the wedding.

- It's beautiful Cordy. How is Doyle?

- He is wonderful… as always. Tomorrow will be our single parties and then that is it... I will be a married woman.

- This is soooooooooooo bad!

Willow and Buffy laughed at Buffy's sarcasm.

**Chapter 2**

Buffy arrived at the reception rehearsal just in time. She went to her room in Cordelia's house to sleep a little and woke up to prepare for the night event. She, Willow and Cordelia decided to go to Cordelia's house to talk about everything that happened in their one year of separation.

- Hi. Ms. Summers.

- Hi. James.

- Everyone is just outside in the patio.

- Thank you.

- Buffy!

- Hi, girls. Wow! I soooo forget how good is to be here. The ocean breeze is still the best thing about your house's courtyard, Cordelia.

- Thank God!

- Doyle! You look just your same Irish self.

- Hi, Buffy. Back to stay or will you go back to Europe?

- I'm back to stay.

- Well. We are all here. So I think we will start. Where is my wedding planner?

- Ms. Chase. Angel is talking with the florist for the last arrangements.

- Thank you, Fred. Can you tell Angel we are ready?

Buffy was talking with Cordelia and Willow when she saw a man talking with Fred. The most gorgeous man she laid her eyes on. Tall and handsome, with spiked hair, broad shoulders and legs tightly clad in a jeans. Nice butt.

- Buffy! Buffy! Earth to Buffy!

- Cordelia, she is drooling over Angel.

It took a moment for Willow's words fully registered in Buffy's mind.

- Wow! He is hot!

Cordelia and Willow shared a knowing smile.

- What?

- Yeah. Everyone is like that when they see Angel for the first time.

- What? That is Angel? Angel… the… the wedding planner???!!!

- Yes.

- But… but… I thought it was a girl.

- He is… sort off.

- Will, splainy? If he is a girl I'm turning gay right now!

- Buffy, Angel *is* gay.

- WHAT??????

Buffy couldn't do anything but stare openmouthed to the man who was coming to them.

**Chapter 3**

- Fred, Aileen said flowers will be here eight in the morning in the wedding day. I want everyone here so they will be arranged in the courtyard around noon. The wedding band will arrive at two in the afternoon so they will assemble and test the sound system.

- Ok. Ms. Chase said everyone is here so the rehearsal can begin.

- Thanks. By the way, after this marriage is over I want to discuss yours with Wesley.

- No problem, boss. I just want to know when we will discuss your marriage, brother.

- Don't call me boss, Fred. It makes me feel old. As for the marriage… well… let me find my soulmate first… besides, you know… gay marriage is not allowed anymore.

Angel winked at Fred. They shared a laugh she left. Angel walked to the courtyard to find everyone scattered around in a cheerful discussion. The bride, Ms. Chase was talking with Willow one of the bridesmaids and…

*Wow! Who is this person? The other bridesmaid that everyone talked about? She is beautiful*

_*__I hope she is not some air head like the ones you normally find in many rich people wedding.*_

*I have a wedding to manage, don't I?*

The rehearsal began.


	2. A little talk

**Chapter 4**

- Ok, now that we, girls, are finally alone… please, talk about the gorgeous. He can't be gay! Cordelia, tell me he is not gay.

- Sorry, Buffy. You saw the way he presents himself. Do you remember Harmony?

- Harmony "I am a slut" Kendall? Yes.

- He planned her marriage and she said that Faith… well… you know Faith. She trapped him in a room in the kitchen of the hotel while he went to see how things were going… and he dismissed her saying he was faithful to his boyfriend. Faith also didn't believe he was gay and got a lot disappointed. I mean… he doesn't show off that much.

- Well… my loss. I'm doomed in the romance arena.

- Buffy, you are not doomed.

- Yeah, right. Where will be the parties tomorrow?

- Well. We and other girls in the wedding are booked in a strip club.

- Cordelia!

- Buffy, please. It is my last single night. I have to enjoy. Besides, please! Do you think that the boys won't arrange a striper for Doyle?

- Oh! A valid point of view.

**Chapter 5**

Buffy woke up six in the morning in the wedding day mainly due to time difference from London. She put her bikini and decided to go beach walking and stay there for a while to enjoy the beach. She came back to the home almost nine through the courtyard. Angel was talking to one of his employees when he saw her coming. She was wearing a royal crochet bikini that let little to imagination, although the thong was hidden behind a too transparent white short sarong. His assistant and every other male in the precinct stopped what they were doing to appreciate her. She said good morning to everyone and seemed to not notice her effect over the male population in the local. Angel had to contain himself to not drool over her as well, and his control almost snapped when she stopped in front of him.

- Hi, Angel. Morning.

- Morning.

- Is everything ok?

- Yes. Nothing to worry about. Flowers are around and we hope everything will be ready by noon. Now, sweet, you have to worry only about your clothes. Mel will be here at three to start with the make-up and everything else.

- Thank you. I'll go have my breakfast.

- Ok.

Angel finally released the breathing he was holding.

**Chapter ****6**

Angel spotted Buffy sat in one of the swings in the courtyard and decided to talk to her.

- So. You are back.

- Yes. I decided to come and see things. I mean… I'm not checking on your work. Please don't think that. It's just that I find beautiful this whole thing. I mean… it is a dream coming true for Doyle and Cordelia. She is a spoiled brat, but it is also a nice person. So I'm happy.

- Yeah. I know. I was surprised with her. In my work you can see the best and the worst of any person, of course, mainly women. When will I plan your marriage?

- Not sure if I will have one.

- Why?

- Bad luck in the love territory. My last boyfriend decided to bang his secretary in our apartment.

- Sorry. His loss!

- Thank you.

- But surely you have someone back in Europe.

- Yes. I dated another man in London, but I had to come back and the long distance thing is not for me I guess.

- Think on the bright side. You liked someone again. Besides, by the looks you received in the morning I don't think it will be difficult for you to find someone. So, maybe I will after all plan your marriage.

- No. You won't. I wouldn't have the money to pay your services.

- Well. I thought you were rich like Cor. And just for the record, I don't do only pompous weddings.

- Oh, no. I am the only grandchild of her nanny. When my grand mom died together with my parents in a car accident her father and mother decided to adopt me at sixteen.

- I'm sorry.

- No. That is ok. They were wonderful, but I don't fancy myself with their money. I went to the university and worked to pay most of my fees there. Of course they were not totally pleased with me, but I really wanted to take care of myself. I finished pharmacy and started to work to a pharmaceutical industry after it. It was there that I met my cheating ex four years ago.

- It seems to me you are a great person. They surely are very proud of you.

- Yes. They are. How did you decided to be a wedding planner?

- I was a natural you could say. My sister was getting married ten years ago and didn't know where to start. We could not afford the wedding planner. One day she was showing my mother some things and I started to give advices. After two hours we had a lot of things on the way and she said I was a natural and that I should be a wedding planner. I was twenty one back there. I ended up being very praised by her friends. So, one after the other they married with my help and when I finished my design course I knew what I wanted to do.

- Wow.

- Yes.

They stared at each other for a while. The wind was blowing some of Buffy's blonde hair in her face and Angel used one finger to push then behind her ear. He had to touch her, just a little. They were close and Angel finally looked at her. Buffy's hazel eyes were hypnotizing. She had beautiful full lips that begged to be kissed. He started to lean to her.

- Angel… what… what are you doing?

- Oh! Sorry! I… I wanted to see your eyes. They… they are pretty. I was just thinking about the make-up so I'd suggest something.

- Oh!

- I'm going. See you later.

Angel left, but Buffy saw the expression of his desire in his trousers.


	3. The kiss

**Chapter 7**

- Angel! Angel! Houston calling!

Fred had to snap her fingers so that Angel would stop his staring into nothing.

- Fred, sorry, what were you saying?

- What is wrong with you?

- Nothing. I just…

- Angel. Quite with the nothing talk. I saw you and the bridesmaid. Interested?

- Fred, you know I…

- Angel! You are not gay.

- Yeah, but the brides and *mainly* grooms don't need to know that. You know I love to arrange marriages and be gay is a nice cover up. Well, sometimes even with this there are women who still want me. But, after the whole thing with Darla, I do prefer to avoid the damage.

- Yeah… I understand, but you can't keep this going forever. What if you find the right girl in one wedding?

- Well. I'll explain to her my reasons. Everyone can think that she helped to convert me back to the manhood.

- Are you interested or not?

- I am.

- This is the first time in five years that I see you interested in a girl attending a marriage. It is a nice sign. Maybe I'll be the next one planning a marriage. She seems a nice girl.

- Yeah. We talked early.

- So, what are going to do? Ask her out.

- As a matter of fact, yes.

**Chapter 8**

The wedding was beautiful. Everything worked as it should be for the bride, groom and their two hundred guests. During the reception, the groom got up on stage and gave his speech, thanking every one for coming, and mainly the bride's parents because they helped to make him a happy and better man.

Buffy sat in her table looking at husband and wife dancing around. After a while, more couples went to the dance floor including Willow and her boyfriend Daniel "Oz". She searched the cloud for Angel, but the man seemed to have evaporated.

He was absolutely fabulous during the wedding. Dressed in black he almost disappeared around while giving orders during the ceremony. They exchange looks all the time and Buffy thought he was interested in her… or was she hallucinating? She wanted him, but he was gay… or wasn't? There was something in this whole confusion.

Couples danced, the now wife threw the bouquet, the newlyweds bid farewell to the guests and left for the hotel where they would stay for their first married night and from where they would leave for the honeymoon in Caribbean. At one in the morning the last guests left.

Buffy was not sleepy. So, she decided to leave her sandals near some table and go to the beach. When she felt the comfort of the sand under her feet she gathered the skit of her dress and sat. The moon was shining in the sky and the sea was calm.

- Hi.

**Chapter ****9**

*Angel*

- Oh, Hi.

- Can I sit with you? Well… if this is not a private moment, of course.

- It is not a private moment. You can sit if you want.

- Thanks. Do you really like the sea, huh?

- Yes. It is invigorating. When I was a child and I came here to be with my grand mom I used to go to my bedroom and wait for her to go to sleep so I'd sneak out here.

- You loved her, huh?

- Yes. Tell me about…

Angel kissed Buffy tentatively. When she responded the kiss became passionate. Buffy felt like flying. She was kissed before, but nothing could compare with Angel's lips in hers. When they broke the kiss, she stared at him surprised.

- Looking at my eyes again?

- No. Just kissing… you. I won't say I'm sorry. I've been wanting it all night.

- Me too. I mean… aren't you gay?

- No. I'm not.

- WHAT? Cordelia and Willow said it.

- Everyone thinks so.

- If you are not, then why do you…

- It is good for business. If the groom thinks I am gay he won't cause trouble, well… I am a male wedding planner, I spend more time with the bride and bridesmaids than the groom or boyfriends. So, I don't think the groom would like to have a man around his will-be-wife. I saw it firsthand.

- What happened?


	4. Good morning

Hello, all! It is a busy time for me. So, I took a little longer to post a new chapter for this history.

/

Buffy and Angel sat in the beach holding hands. Angel decided that telling her the truth was the best course of action. He was really interested in her and didn't want lies between them.

- I am an Interior Designer and I already told you about my sister's wedding. After it, I arranged the wedding for some of her friends and it kind of snowballed. One day, a woman named Darla contracted me. During that time, she started to be… inconvenient I'd say. She wanted to have me in her particular single's last party.

- But you didn't want her?

- No. Don't get wrong. She was beautiful, but I was not interested… in that kind of business. She tried and tried and tried… to the point she appeared in my office using nothing under a duster. I refused her. Besides everything, if I'd sleep with every bride or bridesmaid I planned the marriage it wouldn't be good for the business. Darla got mad at me and started rumors about my masculinity. She thought it would damage my reputation. In the end, it helped. I took the rumor as a cover up so I'd be protected against what happened with Darla. I've never got myself involved with anyone in a marriage I planned… at least up to now.

- Does it mean you are interested in someone in this marriage?

Buffy asked sheepishly and smiled at him.

- I may be, but I don't know if she is interested in me. I mean… there is this rumor about me, she may believe it… I don't know.

Angel gave a loop sided smiled that Buffy thought was adorable and leaned to kiss Buffy again.

- Maybe you should try to convince her on the contrary.

- Yeah… I should.

They kissed again.

**Chapter 11**

Buffy woke up feeling rested and when she remembered the night before a smile crept its way to her face. Angel had kissed her senseless in the beach. He had the best lips ever and a gentle touch. They talked too. He heard her stories about her trip to Europe, her friendship with Cordelia and Willow. She couldn't believe when the first rays of sun appeared in the sky. They walked back to Cordelia parents' house holding hands. He was a perfect gentleman and left her at the door of her room, but not without a passionate kiss.

How would she tell to her friends that she was… was what? He said he'd call, but she couldn't believe it. Well, it was worth the good memories she had of the night before. The phone rang.

- Hello.

- Hello, my beauty.

- Angel?

- Yes. Why so surprised? I said I'd call.

- Do you know how many men tell this to the girl of the night and never call the next day?

- Well. To defend myself I can tell I'm not many men.

Angel heard Buffy's laugh through before her answer.

- Up to yesterday, you weren't even a man for that matter.

- Hey! That hurt!

Buffy couldn't see him, but was sure he had his loop sided smiled.

- By the way, what are you doing for the day?

- Nothing. Willow was supposed to spend the day with me, but you know… yesterday was a marriage, her boyfriend was around, and I don't think I'll see her all day.

- That's good. I'll pick you up in thirty minutes.

- What?

- Be ready!

- But, Angel…

- No, buts… dress casual. We are going to stay outside.

**Chapter 12**

Buffy trotted downstairs and went to the kitchen so she'd have her breakfast. She found Mr. Chase reading his Wall Street Journal, while his wife was fusing over something in the oven.

- Buffy, my dear. Slept well?

- Very well, Sean.

She kissed Mrs. Chase's cheek before settling down to eat.

- With all the marriage craziness, we couldn't talk. How was your trip to Europe? You have to tell us everything.

Buffy was about to answer when the interphone rang. Mrs. Chase was the one to catch it.

- Hello.

- Mr. Chase. Mr. O'Connor is here. He said he came to pick up Ms. Summers.

- Ok. I'll tell her. Gunn, you can send him in. Thank you.

Mrs. Chase turned around with a questioning grin in her face.

- Well. It seems we will have another marriage soon in the family.

- What are you talking about Mary?

Mary winked her husband and turned to Buffy.

- Angel is coming… to pick Buffy up.

To her delight, Buffy blushed strongly. Even if not by blood, Buffy was a wonderful woman who she loved as a daughter. So, she was right. She had seen the young man looking her daughter the whole day yesterday. Buffy had been broken in pieces after the troubles with William and she wanted nothing out of happiness for the girl.

- So, you set your feet in the States for like one day and some hours and already got a stallion?

- I… I… it's not that. We just talked and…

- Oh, honey! You don't have to explain. He seems a fine young man to me.

- Mary, my love, the man is gay.

- And I already told you Sean he isn't. Why he is hiding behind this I don't know, although I have a feeling that our Buffy here knows why. He can represent as much as he wants, but I don't buy it. You know I know people.

The door bell rang. Buffy released the breath she didn't know she was holding. Saved by the bell after all, she ran to attend the door.

- Hey.

- Hi.

- Let's go.

Buffy caught Angel's arm so they'd leave.

- Why the rush?

- Nothing it's just…

Mrs. Chase appeared behind Buffy.

- Oh, Angel.

- Hello, Mrs. Chase.

- I came to compliment you for yesterday. Everything was nothing out of perfect for my daughter. Your work is simply wonderful. I believe you will be really busy the next months because many of my friends were impressed with what you did.

- Oh, thank you. It is a wonderful job. I just love it.

- That was perfectly clear. I hope you and Buffy have a nice day.

- Thank you.

Buffy gave him a look and ushered them to go out again, but Mr. Chase came out to talk to them.

- Buffy. It is better if you stay a little.

- Why?

- William is at the gate.

The smile of Buffy's face vanished and she held tightly to Angel's hand.


	5. Going out

Hello, all! I was a lot busy lately. Work sometimes sucks! Ehehehehe… Here it is! Enjoy!

**/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/**

Spike was furious. Buffy arrived three or four days ago and he could not get to her. He wanted to explain things properly because one year before she just vanished out of thin air after their improper meeting at their future apartment. She had to understand that he was a man. She was not giving him what he wanted. He had to get it elsewhere, but he loved her. He wanted her back. He would show her just how much he wanted her and apologize for what he did back there. He left his thoughts when the front gate started to open and a car came down. He could not believe his eyes. It was his Buffy with an unknown man.

- Buffy! Buffy! I need to talk to you.

He tried to run for the car, but one of the security men held him.

**\\\\\\\\**

Buffy heard William "Spike" Whedon say her name and she felt sick. How dare he want to talk to her after what he did? She knew he tried when she disappeared out of nowhere, but Sean and Mary, and her friends did not tell him where she went. She knew Sean broke his nose in a fight when he came around.

- Who is he?

Buffy turned from the window to look at Angel. Could she tell him about Spike?

- My ex. I caught him with his secretary in our *future* bed in our *future* apartment. He wanted to test drive the bed, I guess, and since I wanted to wait for the big day he just found someone else willing to.

- I'm sorry. It seems… he wants you back.

Buffy gave a sarcastic laugh.

- He better stay away from me. Nothing he says to me will change that day one year ago. It was… it was one week before our marriage.

- Now, I want to break the bastard's face… can I?

Angel pouted and Buffy found difficult to hold her smile.

- Sean already did it.

- Really? I have to thank him. So, you decided to go away.

- Yeah. We kind of had a big… fight… and I skipped. It was one of the few times I left Cordelia's parents really take care of me. I wanted to go away and so they helped. One day later, I was in my way to Europe.

- For you to run away, it must have hurt a lot, huh? Spike did something more, didn't he?

- Y-y-y-yes. He wanted to explain, but I just wanted to leave the apartment. He hit me in front of his lover. I threw everything I found in him and left him there. When I arrive at home with my face hurt Sean… well, let's just say I don't want to see him angry that way again. He called Spike's father to call off the marriage thing. Spike showed up and he knocked him up.

- Why are you smiling?

- Sean is a kind man. One of the best I've know. I did not see it, but Cordelia and Willow were at home and they said Sean punched Spike right in the face. He just opened the door and hit him straight. He picked Spike up by his shirt necklace and threw him around like a little doll. Everyone was surprised, except for Mary. Later, she said Sean was an amateur boxer. Can you imagine Sean at fifty-two beating the crap out of a twenty-nine Spike. I can't think about it without smiling.

Angel flashed her his loop sided smile.

- Now, let's leave the past where it belongs. The past. Where are you taking me?

- Huhhhh! I have a friend, his name is Wesley, and he and his brother Xander have a really nice restaurant near Santa Monica's pier. They are actually my in-laws. Xander is married with my sister Anya. I have to thank him for being a wedding planner because it was his wedding I was planning. Wesley will be an in-law in the end of the year. He is engaged with my other sister, Fred.

- The helper in the wedding?

- Yes. We are going to the restaurant to eat and then how about we go to the pier?

- That's nice. A walk in the beach would be good too. Tell me more about your family.

- My mother and father, Joice and Ethan, are married for thirty-three years. I have two sisters, Anya and Fred, and two brothers, Connor and Rupert. Connor is twenty, Fred twenty-five, Anya is thirty and Rupert thirty-one. I am twenty-seven.

**\\\\\\\**

- Hey, can you take your hands off me? Who you think you are? Do you know who I am, Gunn. Take your paws of my clothes.

- Or what? I work here, Spike. You are not welcome here, but you still come around. Hoping to be beaten a little more? Mr. Chase wants to talk to you.

Spike turned around to see Sean Chase coming down the pathway. He straightened up and looked the man with some respect. He still remembered the last year.

- What are doing here?

- Look, Sean. I came to talk to Buffy.

- William. Leave my daughter alone. If she tells me as much as an "a" of you… if you come near her I will found a legal way to keep you away. Harassment is a felony, you know?

- I just want to talk to her.

Sean moved near Spike and straightened up so the young man could feel his power… and anger.

- Spike, it's been a year. You were the wrong side in this…

- but… but… Sean, you are a man, you know that we crave certain things and she wanted to wait. I just wanted it… Surely you…

Spike never finished want he was going to say because Sean picked him up by the shirt necklace.

- Don't say it… I've never ever cheated on my Mary… when she was my girlfriend, fiancée and now that she is my wife. You don't know anything about honor, what is a shame for your father who is a good man. I'll advice you again to move on. She already did. Nothing you do or say will change it.

Sean released Spike, turned around and left. Spike looked at Gunn who just smirked at him. He left for his car. They could hide Buffy as much as they want. He would talk to her.

**\\\\\\\**

Buffy was having a really good day. Wesley and Xander, Angel's in-laws, were funny to be around. For a while, she talked with Anya and Fred about marriage stuff for Fred. Angel was in the kitchen of the restaurant helping the brothers.

- So, Angel is a cooker?

- Oh, yeah! One of the best. Believe me... you have the best luck ever...

- Thanks.

- So, are you too serious?

- I don't know... he didn't say anything so...

- It is serious.


	6. The Talk

**/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/**

All women in the table turned around to look at Angel who was behind Buffy.

- Ok! I win! Anya?

Anya handed Fred five dollars. Angel and Buffy were looking stunned at both women.

- Hey! What? We bet on you two. I told her you were interested in our girl here, but Anya did not believe. Thanks to you two, I finally won one. Now, let's move on! So, you two are serious, huh?

Angel made a face to his sister and took Buffy's hand.

- Come on! Leave my two meddlesome sisters here and walk with me to the pier.

**\\\\\\\\**

- Did you like everything?

- Yes. I had a really wonderful day.

Buffy could not believe she was this happy after having arrived in States just five days before. She and Angel walked in the beach and stayed for a while in the Santa Monica pier. They had kissed a lot and Buffy found out Angel was quite known around the place. She did many childish things with him like eat cotton candy and ride the carousel. Angel won a teddy bear for her. The day ended with a ride in the ferris-wheel.

- Do you want to go inside?

- No, but I want something else?

- What?

- One more kiss.

They kissed at the door softly and tenderly, unlike the hungry, passionate kisses from before.

- Buffy!

The couple broke apart and Buffy looked annoyed at the man behind them.

- What hell are you doing here?

- Buffy… we have to talk, I want to explain…

- Spike. How did you enter here? I'm calling…

He tried to hold Buffy, but Angel got into his way.

- Who are you by the way?

- Boyfriend. And you are?

Spike looked shocked from Buffy to Angel and back to Buffy.

- How could you? You… you just arrived.

- Spike. If I hear you, you will leave me?

- I just want you to hear me, that's all?

- Buffy, no.

- No, Angel. Let's get done with this. Don't worry. I can take care of myself.

- I won't go anywhere.

- So, now you want to stay… you aren't really gay, are you?

Buffy smiled sheepishly at Angel. He knew she was trying to settle the moods. He smiled back. She turned around when the door of the house opened.

- SPIKE! What are you doing here? I already told you to stay away from my daughter.

Buffy and Angel held a very angered Sean, while Willow and Mary came at the door.

- Please, Sean. No. I will talk with him so we will end this once and for all.

- Buffy?

- No. I'll be ok.

- I won't go anywhere.

- Ok. You can keep company to Angel then. Let's go, Spike.

**\\\\\\\\**

Buffy lead Spike to the old swings in some trees far from the house where they would be able to talk without interruptions.

- I am all ears. So, talk.

- It is true… he is… he is your boyfriend? You got a boyfriend already… here?

- Yes. Spike. He is my boyfriend. Is that all you want to talk about?

- Buffy. I want you back.

- WHAT? Are you crazy? I *have* a boyfriend?

- Buffy. What happened last year was terrible, but you can't blame only me. You didn't want to sleep with me. You wanted to wait for the marriage. We were together for three years and I am a man, I have my needs.

- Oh, Spike! Please! Are you hearing yourself? Every word you said is nothing but a lot of crap. Were you held by a gun with me? As long as I know, I can't remember putting one at your head to make you stay with me. I told you how things were from the beginning and you stayed with me because you wanted it. You could have left, find someone else who wanted to do it. Leave me alone. Beside everything, I caught you with your secretary in OUR BED, OUR APARTAMENT… ONE WEEK BEFORE OUR WEDDING! I can't understand what sort of horrendous need would make an almost married man take another woman to the bed he would sleep with his future wife. I can't understand why the said man would beat his future wife in front of the said secretary because SHE FOUND OUT THE TWO TOGETHER? I surely can't understand what sort of man would come after the said ex-fianceé one year later to try to explain all of this. You know… I have to thank that woman because she helped me. Thanks to her, you showed your true colors and I won the time to let myself out of the wrongness our marriage would be.

- Buffy, I love you.

- No! No, Spike! You don't. You are obsessed with me for some reason. My advice to you is for you to get some sort of counseling and move on. I already did. I don't want to see you. I don't want to hear your voice. I don't want to talk to you. Don't come near me. You had me, but you lost me. Well, I can only think of how many times you cheated on me and you know what? I am too good to be with a cheater like you. Now, get out!

Buffy turned around to leave, but Spike held her arms so she'd turn to him again. That was enough to set Angel and Sean into motion, but they didn't have time to do anything. Buffy slapped Spike's face hard. He tried to beat her back, but she held his hand midaction and punched him in the face, kicking him in the waist and sending him flying to the floor.

- Wow!

- I told you two I could take care of myself. Nothing a little self-defense class can't help.

Angel wrapped Buffy in his arms under the vigilant eyes of Sean. Several of the securities guards arrived and picked Spike to throw him out of the property. Spike didn't say anything, but looked at the couple in front of him.

**\\\\\\\\**

Mary, Willow and Sean, besides Buffy and Angel were in the kitchen. Mary was preparing coffee for everyone. After checking Buffy was ok, the three left the kitchen to give the couple a minute alone.

- Are you sure you are ok?

- Yeah, but my hand still hurts. And I feel bad about it.

Angel kissed every finger on Buffy's hand and then kissed her mouth softly.

- Why?

- I don't like violence, Angel. I know it was to my defense, but I still don't like it.

- I could have taken care of that for you, but… you slapped him pretty hard. How did you do that?

- What? Afraid I'd kick your butt?

- You can kick my butt any time you want.

Angel kissed Buffy's softly again.

- You are a pretty strong chick.

- I took self-defenses classes back in high school. I liked it and just continued to train. It helps to keep me fit. One year ago, I couldn't defend myself at first because I couldn't believe Spike did that. I didn't expect him to do such a thing. The shock took some seconds and when I tasted my own blood in my mouth I reacted. I threw everything around at him so he'd not get to me and would stay away from the door. It worked.

Angel kissed Buffy again and wrapped his arms around her.

- I have to go.

- huh huh.

- Just take some coffee and sleep. Tomorrow everything will be good. I'll call.

**\\\\\\\\**

Buffy bid farewell to Angel at the door after a long passionate kiss and went to her bedroom where she found Willow sat in her bed.

- You. Have. To. Tell. Me. Everything!


	7. Enemies

**\\\\\\\\**

- Willow! Where have you been?

- Around with Oz. I had to enjoy his free time. He is going away again with the band, but don't try to get out of the talk. Come on! Tell me about it all!

Willow squealed happily.

- How did you turned the gay wedding planner into a man?

- He is not gay. Never was.

- WHAT?

- One of his clients wanted him as a gift before the wedding. He said no and she spread a lie about it.

- Oh! Poor Angel. It was Darla, wasn't?

- How did you know?

- Buffy, being rich sometimes help. Darla started it and everyone believed because everyone knew she was a slut. Nobody understood what Pike saw in her. Anyway, she is married to her third husband. So… but, tell me what happened under our noses and we didn't see it. Cor will be thrilled.

- Well. He saw me. I saw him. I went to the beach and when I came back he and his people were preparing the wedding. I was using one of my… you know… small bikinis and he was looking… I mean… really looking.

Willow laughed.

- I thought I was seeing things or confounding it. After a while he almost kissed me, but almost. I couldn't take my eyes of him all night. I went to the beach, he came to me, and we kissed… and kissed… and kissed.

Willow clapped her hands hard and threw herself over Buffy hugging her friend.

- It is so good to see you like this again. He seems a nice guy and… is a hottie. Do you think it is serious?

- Well, he said it is.

**\\\\\\\\**

Ethan Rainy was in his office reading the latest stock market news when he heard the door being opened and closed with force and saw his furious son walking through the hall.

- Spike, what happened? Why are you like this?

- It is nothing father. I just… that, THAT BITCH, IS JUST DATING SOME GUY.

Spike's shouts echoed. He kicked a chair with so much force it went flying to the wall in the other side.

- Calm down, son.

- NO! I won't calm down. She dated me, ME, father and she didn't want to. What does she think she is doing now? Her body is mine, she is mine, she belongs with me. She won't be with anyone, but me.

- Spike, what are talking about? You won't do anything against the girl. You cheated on her… just like I… I did to you mother. You knew what would come out of it, you had my example to take, but you…

- NO, FATHER! That was different, you two had… well, you know. You didn't have a reason to cheat on mother, but I did… she was refusing.

- Maybe, but that is her right. I am telling you. Stay away of her or all take the matters in my hands, do you hear me?

Spike came face to face with his father. His eyes were huge and he looked insane.

- No, father. You won't do anything. I'll kill anyone that crosses my path and the path the woman I love.

Ethan didn't take the bait. He was not afraid of his son. He knew what to do.

- Spike. You don't love her. This is just an obsession. You need help.

- Help. Maybe, maybe a need help to have her back.

**\\\\\\\\**

Four days later in a beautiful house near the beach.

- He is what?

- Dating a woman… can you believe it? He is dating a WOMAN! Worst… she is just the granddaughter of some house maid who died in a car crash. Can you believe it? You, I, Harmony… we all tried and that tinny insignificant blonde got that hottie! Huuuurrrrgggg… men! What a lack of taste.

- Faith, this girl isn't the one that dated Spike?

- Yes, yes. It is her, Darla. She caught him with his secretary, Lilah, you should remember her, in their apartment and left him. What a stupid thing to do? Spike is rich and what? He is a man, all men cheat… well, all women cheat too.

Both women laughed.

- I must say I am speechless. He refused all of us and settled for some unknown poor blonde whose life is supported by the stupid Chases. To be truthful, my pride got a little scar. I mean no man refused me before.

- Neither me nor Harmony. You remember when we slept around with each other's boyfriends. Poor boys, they never knew.

- Yes. I think he should suffer for what he did to us.

**\\\\\\\\**

Buffy opened her door to see the smiling face of Angel.

- Hey.

- Hey. You are beautiful.

- Thank you, Sr.

Angel leaned and kissed Buffy.

- How are things?

- Well, Mrs. Smith first got shocked when she found out I was not gay anymore. She said that every gay man was gay just because he didn't find the right woman. She gave me a hug to congratulate me.

Angel pouted.

- And I feel sorry for misleading the woman.

Buffy laughed and kissed him.

- Feel better now?

- A little, but I think I just an extra dose of my medication.

Buffy kissed Angel again.

- Now?

- A little better.

- I think I will give you a dose to put an elephant to sleep.

Buffy and Angel kissed again, but this time the kiss grew hotter. For a moment, they just forgot they were at her doors.

- I think it is better if we are going. I don't think the groom will be happy because his wedding was postponed because of the delay of the wedding planner instead of the bride.


	8. Confrontation

**I'm back with more of our favorite couple. Some smoochies ahead.**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

- Oh, dear. She is such a beautiful young lady! I'm happy you found him.

Mrs. Smith came to the door to grant Angel and Buffy, kissing both of them in the face. The woman was just curious to see the girl to bring the man out. She was a fifty something woman with a big smile in her face. Although very rich, the woman seemed to be the mother type and Buffy couldn't avoid liking her.

- Buffy, this is Mrs. Smith, the mother of today's bride and a good friend of my mother.

- I told his mother, who is a long friend that her oldest son just needed to find the right woman.

- Nice to meet you, Mrs…

- Oh, no, dear! Call me Helga.

Buffy blushed and laughed to the meddlesome woman who had invited her to the party. Well, Angel said the woman almost summoned her. Angel saved her of giving any answer.

- Mrs. Smith, did you see my sister?

- Well. She arrived early and is around.

Angel tried to get Buffy to follow him, but Mrs. Smith held her arm.

- Angel. Go prepare everything. I want to talk to your girlfriend. Know everything there is to know about her. Go go go!

Angel looked apologetically to Buffy, kissed her hands and went away.

- Isn't he a charming man?

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Mrs. Smith decided to parade Buffy around and present her to everyone during the party after the marriage. Buffy didn't mind because she saw some of the guests… women… looking at her boyfriend. So, it was good to mark her place, although she really didn't need it.

Angel had kept her with him during the wedding. Since the wedding planner and his team should be discrete, Angel had a strategic place that gave him the whole view of the ceremony so he could coordinate trough the walk-talk together with some privacy. He held her hand most of it, kissing her knuckles sometimes.

The, the ceremony ended and he had to take care of the party. Buffy sat in one of the tables with Mrs. Smith when a blonde woman arrived to compliment her. The woman was stunningly beautiful. She had blonde hair and was wearing a beautiful and brown short strapless dress knee length with vertical shirring overlaying the strapless empire bodice and a flared a-line knee length skirt and gold jewelry. The woman smiled at Buffy, but it didn't reach her eyes.

- Mrs. Smith, Amanda was beautiful. Well, everything was just awesome.

And she leaned to kiss the old woman who remained sat in her chair.

- Thank you, Darla. Where is your actual husband? What is his name? Well, no matter. You know Angel… I mean he prepared your marriage, well… the first one… so you know he is very perfectionist with everything.

- Yes. That is true.

- By the way, this is Buffy… his girlfriend.

Darla was forced to look at the woman who got where she could not. She was beautiful, that was for sure, but she couldn't still understand why Angel rejected his opportunity with her. His loss.

- Hi, dear Buffy. It is nice to know you.

- Yes. It is nice to know you too.

- Well, Helga. I'm going to talk with some of my friends, but it was a pleasure to see you again.

- Thank you.

Darla turned around and went back to the table she was before talking with friends Faith and Harmony.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

- Hey.

Buffy was going to the bathroom when she was grabbed by her waist and spun around. Angel kissed her gently.

- Hey.

Angel grabbed Buffy's hand and led her to a room. He closed the door behind them and sat her on a table.

- Angel, what are you doing?

- Kissing you?

He kissed Buffy again. This time putting his full body in front of her. He thought of kissing her all night, not the chaste kisses, but the passionate ones. She was beautiful in her red dress.

Buffy felt the temperature rise some degrees with his hungry kisses. She could feel how much he was excited in her belly, which made her feel sensual and adventurous. She caressed his butt, and threw her legs around his waist so they could be more intimate. He moaned against her mouth. Buffy's hand found the bottoms of his shirt and tried to open some bottoms, but she was too clumsy. Angel reached for the straps of her dress and pulled down one of them, exposing her breast. She wasn't using a bra. He touched the nipple and she whimpered against him, forgetting everything and bending her head against his chest for support.

- Oh! Angel!

- You (kiss) know (kiss) you (kiss) are (kiss) killing (kiss) me, right?

Finally realizing what was happening Buffy recovered her senses and held Angel's hand, putting it against his chest. She was breathing heavily and her lips were full of their passion in all her glory. He just smiled, kissed her forehead, embraced her and waited for her to say something.

- Sorry, I just… I don't know what took me over.

Buffy blushed and Angel found it cute.

- I know what took you over… couldn't that possible be my well sculpted angelic body?

Buffy slapped Angel's arm playfully and he smiled. Without looking, he helped her with the strap of the dress. He kissed her lips softly and then caressed her face.

- Angel, I am not ready…

- Shshsh. I know. I won't pressure you. Take as long as you want. You can use me as your guinea-pig as long as you want to.

- But you…

- Shsh! I can hold my own.

He smiled and Buffy's eyes watered.

- Hey, what is it? Did I say something wrong?

- No. It is just that you are giving me space and it is sweet, but I've been there already. I just want to say that if you can't wait and… and you find someone just don't betray me… please.

Angel looked at Buffy and he knew what she was talking about. He wanted to admonish her for comparing him to her ex, but he knew she was scared and thinking that what her ex did would happen again. He kissed her on the lips softly again.

- Buffy. Not every man is like your ex. Sex is important, but many of us think that it is only good when done with someone who means something to us. You mean a lot to me.

Angel helped Buffy out of the table, but he was pushed back when he tried to open the door. Buffy just grabbed his head by the hair and leaned it so she'd kiss him again. After a while she was back in the table.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

After more smoochies in the secret room, the couple was seen again among the remaining guests of the party. Buffy finally found her way to the bathroom, but when inside she wished she hadn't because Darla was there.

- Had a nice time?

Darla looked venomous towards her, while Harmony and Faith were flanking her.

- What?

- Inside the room?

Buffy decided to play the game. She was not the type to be intimidated.

- Oh, that? Oh, yeah!

Darla's skin changed to a deep shade of red. How dare she?

- How dare you?

- You asked… I answered you.

- It won't last you know.

- Well, that's for us to decide. It's hurting you, isn't?

- What?

- That I had today, well… I have every day what you wanted and couldn't get it. Angel told me about the lies you said.

- Lies. Who told they were lies? Look at me, little girl. Just look at me… do you think a real man could resist all of this…

Darla spin around herself with some pleasure in her face, but Buffy didn't back down.

- I am a woman, a real woman… I would not be afraid to sleep with my own… fiancé.

She laughed together with her friends.

- Who… who told you that?

- The said fiancé.

Buffy got livid. Spike.

- You know. Yes. I think If the man is decent, he would resist a… a slut like you.

Now Darla was the one to get livid. She approached Buffy, invading her personal space.

- Well. Wait and see… a little thing like you won't be enough for a man with Angel's appetite.

- You can't say that, can you? Well… neither of you, as a matter of fact. I'm just going to tell you. Stay out of my way. You don't know me; you don't know what I am capable of. If Angel wants me or not, that is for him to decide.

Darla and her troupe looked reviled and left the room hitting hard the floor with their sandals. When Buffy finally left the room she came face to face with… Spike.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Bad me again! Things are heating up for our favorite couple, huh? What does Spike want? Stay tuned.**


	9. Smoochies

**I'm back with more of our favorite couple. Some smoochies ahead.**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Hello lover!"

"Why have the exs decided to come after me? First the envious bitch, now you! What do you want Spike?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and said with sarcasm in her voice.

"I saw you and your new boytoy leaving the back room. What was that? Giving him a happy? Giving him in less than a month what you didn't give me over four years?"

Buffy slapped Spike's face as hard as she could. The sound got the attention of some people around, including one of Angel's crew, who promptly left to warn the boss.

"You bastard! How dare you?"

Spike was massaging his face and grabbed Buffy's arms when she tried to hit him again.

"I dare! YOU ARE MINE! You… you belong with me. I won't lose you. If you weren't with me… you won't be with anyone else."

"I'm not a thing Spike… and get off me!"

Buffy tried to kick Spike in the groins, but this time he was ready for her attack. He held her arms too strongly, hurting her.

"Spike, you're hurting me! Get off me."

"Isn't this what you like, bitch! Maybe I should have got rough with you?"

Buffy's voice was nothing but frightened. For the first time, she saw the crazed look of Spike's eyes. He lost his mind. She shook her arm trying to release herself, but without success. Suddenly, his voice was heard.

"I believe the lady said you should get off her."

"Angel."

Spike turned around and in his need to confront the man he thought was trying to steal his woman he released Buffy, who came running behind Angel. He didn't have time to say much because Angel's fist connected with his face. Angel turned around to embrace Buffy.

"You ok?"

Angel kissed Buffy forehead and she shook her head yes. He looked at her arm to see the bruise the blonde man caused her. Then, he looked at the man on the floor.

"I'm taking this case to the policy and its better if you stay away from my girlfriend. Expect the visit of an officer"

Angel turned around and took Buffy with him.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

The party was over shortly after the incident with Spike and only a few people saw what happened because the fight occurred far from the main crowd. Angel didn't leave Buffy's side even when he was instructing his team on the disassembling of the buffet and everything related to the wedding party. Then, he drove Buffy to his house.

"I'm driving you to my home if that is ok. I just don't want you alone."

"Yeah. It is."

"I promise to behave myself."

He gave a lopsided smile and Buffy smiled back, but it didn't reach her eyes. She was worried about Spike.

"What Darla wanted?"

"How did you…?"

"Saw her going to the bathroom just as you were there. I figured you could take care of yourself."

"Yeah. She came to tell me we would not last long; that I am a little girl while she was a real woman you would not get bored with… such things. I told her it was for you to know and me to find out. She didn't like we spent some quality time in the back room. It seemed our exs were keeping a close watch over us."

Angel gave Buffy's hand a squeeze.

"You know it isn't true, don't you? This thing between us, I know it is new, but I just feel like you were what I was looking for. I won't get bored with you… ever."

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Angel helped Buffy to sit in the couch fully aware she was still shaken with her ex behavior.

"Do you want to drink something?"

"No. I just need you to hold me for a while"

And she broke down. She cried against his neck while Angel held her.

"Angel. I'm… I'm scared. Spike isn't in his right mind. What he said today? He threatened… I don't really know if you or I, but he did. He said I'd not be with anyone."

"Don't worry. Tomorrow we are going to the police. I talked seriously about it."

"But… I don't want a scandal. Sean and Mary…"

"No buts, Buffy. I think Sean will agree with me. You are not safe with Spike around. You will sleep here and we will go to your home in the morning so we'd talk with Sean, but going to the police is not something I will give up."

He kissed Buffy's forehead.

"How about I prepare something for us to eat while you take a shower?"

"That would be nice."

"Come on."

Angel took Buffy to his bedroom and got some clothes from the armoire.

"The bathroom is in that door. There is a bathtub there if you want to stay for a little while. I can bring the food here so we eat."

"Thanks. What I'd do without you?"

He kissed her lips softly.

"You would be just fine. You have people who love you and would not allow anything to happen to you. Well… maybe you wouldn't have much smoochies with me."

Buffy showed her tongue to him.

"Full of yourself?"

"What? It is true! You would be missing something really great… without me… this body… "

Angel showed his body to her with his hand and left smiling and leaving a laughing Buffy behind. He had done it. He made her forget the night events for a while.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Buffy and Angel sat on the bed eating. She was wearing only one of Angel's big t-shirts, while he was using a full pajama.

"Hey. How about we go to the movies tomorrow night? I can't take you during the weekends in the next… I don't know… according to Fred I'm booked for the next two months. "

"That is ok! I'd love too."

He leaned over the small table in the bed to kiss Buffy. She was relaxed after the bath and yarned.

"I think I'm sleepy"

"It was a very long night."

"Yeah. It was, but it did have some good things."

"Yeah. What?"

"Back room."

He smiled.

"Buffy… behave!"

"I'm trying."

"Try harder"

She smiled back. After a while, both were laying on the bed. Buffy safely tucked under Angel's arms.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN: I so love to see Buffy and Angel as a normal couple. Lovely.**


	10. Safety

**New chapter! Enjoy!**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Buffy woke up with little kisses being given to all of her face.

"Hey"

"Hey, little princess. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Like a rock!"

"Good."

Buffy snuggled near Angel. He used one finger to trace her nose, eyebrows and lip, then leaned and kissed her.

"I can get used to this, you know"

"Good! I hope so!"

"Angel!"

She laughed and caressed his face.

"What? I am telling just the truth. I want you to get used to it. To everything I do. I want you wanting me… and wanting me… and wanting me"

He tickled her.

"No! No! Stop… it… stop… it"

Buffy laughed the whole time and tried without much will… or success… to release herself of Angel's grasp. After a while, seeing her with a short breathing, Angel stopped his attack.

"You are fun, you know?"

"I am a fun guy. I think you should take that shower because we had a lot of things to do today. I want to take you home and then we have to go to the nearest police station"

The smile Buffy was holding just disappeared when the reminders of the last night came back. She pouted.

"Do we have to go?"

"Buffy. I am not trying to give you orders or something, but that man is not in his right mind. We have to do something."

"But, but I don't want to bring any embarrassment to Cordy's family"

"From what I see, I don't think Sean would care about it if your life is in danger. It is plain for everyone to see that he and his wife treat you nothing out of daughter. I am sure he will want you safe. I'll make a deal. We talk with Sean and see want he is going to say. If he approves we go on to the police."

"What if he says no?"

He gave her his loop sided smile.

"We go on to the police."

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"He what?"

Sean and Mary were sat in the couch in their living room and the man was a mask of fury after hearing what Angel and Buffy told them. Willow sat near Buffy.

"That piece of trash! How did he dare to threaten you?"

Buffy was red from head to foot because she was ashamed of bringing such problems to the family that received her so well. Their own daughter did not do such a thing.

"I told Buffy she should press charges against him, but she doesn't want to because she thinks it will expose your family. So, I am trying to convince her to do it."

"Sean… I just don't want any trouble to you."

"Oh, no, no you lady! You are going to press charges against him and this is an order! I want an order being issued against him so he'd be legally away from here, from you! That or I put Gunn and his men on your shoulder 24 x 7!"

Buffy's head was down and she held Angel's hand for support.

"I don't want bodyguards"

She whispered.

"Then, I'm calling detective Clem so he'd know you are going in. I'm also calling my lawyer, Kendra. She will know what to do in case of a restraining order or something. She will meet you at the police station."

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

The ride to the police station was made in silence. Buffy was nervous mainly because something was telling him things could turn really ugly. Angel had several times squeezed her hand for support.

Basically, she gave the facts to the detective who said he was aware of some of Spike activities, since his younger version seemed to cause many problems to his father. It seemed he knew Sean and Ethan quite well. He said he would call the witness for everything, but to avoid any trouble during the investigation Buffy should file for a temporary restraining order, which she would do the next day.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Will you be ok?"

Angel kissed Buffy in her porch. After they left the police station, he decided to take Buffy away of everything. So, they spent the day in the restaurant of his in-laws and in the beach. Buffy was wearing a nice tan.

He wanted to sleep with her in his arms again, but he didn't want to give Sean the wrong idea. So, he'd drop Buffy in her house and go home… to sleep alone. He was still marveled about how Buffy infected him in just eight days. It seemed like a life time.

"I am. I just…"

"What?"

"I just wanted to sleep like last night"

"You are home and you are safe."

"I know, but… but…"

"What is it?"

"Just that… I wanted to… sleep with you. Wake up with you"

"I know the feeling"

He kissed Buffy gently.

"I'll be here tomorrow so we'd go to the court to file for the order, ok?"

Buffy's lips quivered and she pouted. Angel smiled.

"Angel. You have your work… and I should be going around trying to find one for myself. You shouldn't take your time from work to be around with me. You said you have two months of marriages to prepare and…"

He stopped her babbling by kissing her.

"I'm my own boss and my boss tells me that he would not be that pleased with my work if I can't focus in it because I will be worried about my girlfriend's safety. So, he gave me the morning off to care for her. Is that ok with you? Or maybe you want to talk to him yourself?"

Angel kissed Buffy's neck and she smiled.

"That is ok! But… but you could sneak in, you know?"

"Buffy. Don't tempt me."

"What? Doyle spent some time around. I'm sure that Sean wouldn't mind."

Her pleading eyes made his heart squeeze. He knew he would not be able to say no, but he resisted.

"I don't think it is a good idea, Buffy. I'm sure that Doyle slept here after he had a much longer relationship with Cordelia than ours."

"Ok."

They kissed. She went straight to her room, while Angel sat in the car cursing himself for being noble. He wanted to be with her.

He had just turned on the car when the scream was heard.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN: Did I say that I love fluffy BA? **


	11. I love you

**Finally I could get a n****ew chapter! Enjoy!**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Buffy, my dear, what…?"

Mary was the first person to arrive at Buffy's room. She never finished what she was going to say because she turned around, while holding a trembling Buffy, and saw the room was trashed. Clothes were all around and there was something written in the walls.

"Oh my god! Buffy, you ok?"

"What is happening here?"

Sean arrived shortly after to see his wife holding Buffy. He looked around, took everything in and looked at the words in the wall and turned again to his wife and Buffy.

"I don't know, Sean. Her room…"

"That bastard!"

Sean left his room while calling to the police and the head of his security stuff. He knew it was William, how he entered the house was something he wanted to find out. He arrived in the ground floor of the house to hear insistent knocking at the door, which he opened to find Angel there. One look into the young man's face reveled he knew something wrong was going on with his girlfriend.

"She is upstairs."

He saw Buffy's boyfriend running for the stairs and disappearing though the corridor. Angel found Buffy halfway the corridor still being held by Mary. When she heard his voice, Buffy left Mary's arms to be cradled in Angel's embrace.

"Buffy!"

" Angel"

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I just… I came inside and my room… was trashed."

"What?"

"Come on, Buffy, Angel, it is better if we go downstairs."

Downstairs, they went to the kitchen where Mary prepared something to calm Buffy down. Gunn and her husband followed them.

"I want to know, Gunn, how someone, and I bet that the said someone is William, could get inside this house without anyone noticing it."

"I don't know, Mr. Chase. The security is up and running. The house was empty all day. None of my men saw anything unusual. I will run the footage to see if we can catch whoever did it."

"I know who did it! I just what proof to throw that trash behind bars."

Sean picked the phone to make a new call.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"He WHAT?"

Ethan Rayne was shocked by the news he got. His son had crossed the limit of the acceptable. He threatened his ex, her boyfriend and broke into his friend house to destroy the girl bedroom. He had to put a stop to it.

"I'm sorry, Sean. He developed this obsession with your girl and nothing can demote him from it. "

"I called the police. He can wait for them to appear. I'm pressing charges. I want him far from anyone in my family and if that means your son will be arrested, be sure I will do it."

"I know. I will take my providences to avoid it to happen again."

Ethan put the phone back and closed his eyes for a moment. His son was again causing trouble, but this time he went too far. He had to put a stop into his obsession before anything could get out of hand.

He looked to the ceiling asking God and himself what he did wrong. He knew he was not a caring father and because of that his son had grown without the love any child deserved. His and his mother, that caught him cheating on her, left the house and died in a car crash. He would feel the guilt for that all his life. Now, it was time to deal with his son.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"William! William!"

One hour after Sean's call and his arrangements, Ethan found his son in his room using the computer.

"I got a call from Sean telling me you invaded his house, your ex-girlfriend room and destroyed it."

Spike looked at him with a smile in his face and crazed eyes.

"Don't call me William… I don't like it! She found it, huh? How did she take it?"

"William, my son, you have to stop it."

"Stop what, father? She knows she is mine. I just reminded her of it. I mean… now she will understand she belong with me. I mean… what could Captain Forehead offer her?"

Ethan finally saw the thing he didn't want to see. His son had lost his mind. If he had any doubt about the actions he was going to take, they were now justified. He would help his son. When he spoke again his voice was dejected and tired.

"William… Spike, I'm sorry my son."

"Sorry? What for?"

Four men dressed in white appeared behind his father. One of them shot him and he said only one thing before he passed out.

"Father!"

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Angel couldn't believe his eyes. After the police came into the room to get impressions, statements and all the bureaucracy was done, Buffy could go to her room to get some clothes. He and Mary went there for her and he could see the destruction with his own eyes, including the inscription in the wall.

- YOU WILL BE MINE! OUR LOVE IS ETERNAL! -

"That son of a…"

Mary looked at the young man in front of her. She was seeing a completely furious boyfriend with what happened to his girlfriend. He and her Buffy were dating for just two weeks and she came to like him. She hoped he could come into the family.

"Come on, Angel. Buffy will need you. You can stay here anyway… if you want. She will need you"

"I know. It's just that… he could be here when she came in. He could have hurt her and we would not be around… it just…"

"I know, but let's focus in the good things. He just destroyed her things, but didn't hurt her. I'm sure you like her enough to not let anything happen to her. We love her enough to not let anything happen to her. She doesn't deserve it, Angel. She lost a lot already. Do you love her?"

"I do."

"Did you tell her?"

"Not yet. I mean, we know each other for such a short time. I do not want to scare her. It is too soon."

"It is never too soon to tell someone we love them."

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Buffy sat in the bed in the middle of the room, while Angel was in the bathroom. Mary gave her a mild sedative so she'd sleep, but she didn't want to sleep without him by her side. She was still shocked by the last news.

The police went to Spike's house, but didn't find him there because he was taken to an asylum. She was feeling ashamed and guilt. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't see Angel came back from the bathroom and was watching her. She snapped out of it when she heard his voice.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Angel crossed the room and gathered her in his arms when he saw the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She sobbed hard against his chest and he let it happen. She spoke between sobs.

"Angel… I feel so… guilty. This is all… my fault."

"No no no! Buffy, this has nothing to do with you!"

"It has… I know… know it… has. It seems like… like being with me destroyed him, like it did with my parents. He was not like this."

"Buffy. Maybe he wasn't like this, but it would have happened with you or any other girl. He clearly has some sort of mental problem and being rejected seems to have triggered his change. It. Is. .Fault"

"I'm afraid… afraid I will lose you. Maybe we should end this. I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"Shshshs! Buffy… I know it is too soon, but I want to tell you that… that I love you."

"You love me?"

"Yes. I don't want to scare you or anything. I just want to tell you."

"I feel the same way. I… I love you, Angel. I... didn't want to say anything because I know man don't like to hear this sort of thing… let alone at the very beginning of a relationship."

Angel kissed her full in the mouth. After a while, the kiss grew more passionate and he had to stop them before something happened that they weren't ready yet. He held her face between his hands, looking at her full lips of their kisses.

"I don't mind hearing it for… I don't know… three times a day is good."

Buffy gave him a small smile and Angel felt like his heart would stop. He had made her smile and that meant a lot to him considering what happened that night. He knew she was strong and would go over everything to be just his Buffy.

"Buffy, nothing will happen. He is away, being treated or whatever, and won't be able to hurt anyone."

"He can get out."

"I know, but we will be here. I will be here. Now how about you sleep?"

"it would be good."

And another night passed with Buffy safe in the arms of the man she loved.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN: ****Not a fluffy chapter, but Spike is away and our couple can get all the fluffy they want in the next chapters. **


	12. Innocence

**Finally I could get a n****ew chapter! It is a little mature, but hey… You saw Spuffy (arrrgghh), right? Enjoy!**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Ok, Will. Calm down. People are looking at us probably thinking you are crazy."

"Don't care. Where are they?"

Cordelia and Doyle's parents, Buffy and Willow were in the airport waiting for the couple that was coming back from their honeymoon.

"It's been too long. I am dying to hear from everything… and I bet she will get open mouthed with your month Buffy."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah"

"Hey, it's them!"

Doyle and Cordelia appeared at the jet way and everyone waved at them.

"Oh my God, Cordy. You look amazing!"

Cordelia whirled around and the girls laughed. She was wearing a shorter hair and her skin was tanned.

"It seems Caribbean did good on you"

"Oh yeah!"

"Buffy… p-l-e-a-s-e! I think _that_ man did good on her"

Willow pointed Doyle, who was talking to his parents and in-laws. Buffy turned bright red with her friend innuendo.

"Willow!"

Doyle approached the women and kissed Cordelia's cheek.

"Hey, Doyle. You look good."

"Thanks, Buffy."

"Buffy. Don't tell him that. He will think he is David Beckham."

"Maybe I am not him, but you are married with me. My luck"

Doyle leaned and kissed Cordelia's lips.

"Hey! Stop with the PDA! There are unmarried woman here."

Doyle left with his parents and the in-laws to take care of their luggage, while the women were left behind to gossip.

"So, what happened while I was away?"

Willow and Buffy exchanged a look and laughed.

"What?"

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"What?"

Cordelia, Willow and Buffy were in Cordelia parent's house. The couple decided to stay for the night and go to their own house in the next day. Cordelia would be planning a dinner with families and friends.

"Are you telling me he isn't gay?"

"Well… I can assure you he has _nothing_ gay."

"Willow!"

"What? Yesterday you two were so gone in the smoochies that nobody would probably be able to unglue you in the ball. That swing…"

"You were spying?"

"Of course not! Oz and I were searching for a place to ourselves. You two were not being that secretive, you know."

"I… we…"

"Hey. No matter. No judging. Besides, now you seem a woman in love. You were never like this with Sp… your ex."

"I can't believe it… nah… I can't say that. My mother knew it."

"She knew?"

"Oh yeah Buffy. When she first saw him she said *If that young man is gay, you are the daughter of Robert Redford*"

The girls laughed out loud.

"Buffy. Your month back in States is way better than my honeymoon. I mean you _ungay_ a man; you beat your ex, who is right now in a mental institution because he menaced you. Way to go girl!"

Buffy blushed. She wanted to ask something to her friends, but she didn't find her courage yet.

"Hey. Can I ask you girls something?"

"Yes."

"How was it when you… well... you know?"

"What? Are you thinking of doing it? Have… the sex?"

"M-m-aybe."

"Wow!"

"I… It is getting harder."

"Oh yeah… it gets _harder_, _a lot harder_, honey."

Buffy's face was in a deep shade of red. A sign of her embarrassment for talking about something so private.

"Cordy!"

"Hey. You asked."

"Ok, let's talk serious. Why are you thinking of doing it? Buffy, I hope you are not thinking of it to please him."

"No, Will. I just… When I see him I just get so… well…"

"Wet?"

"Yes. Is… is that normal? With Spike I got that way sometimes, but nothing like this you… can you understand. It is too... too…"

"Oh, Buffy! Of course it is normal. Probably you didn't want Spike that much."

"Does it hurt too much? I mean… I… he is… he is…"

"Big."

Buffy shook her head yes.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes. I… We have this connection you know. I know it is too soon, but I just can't wait… I just want it. I can't keep my hands off of him."

"Are you sure? Are you sure it is what you want? You can't go back from this step."

"Yes. I am. And yes, I know I can't turn back. I'm not doing this for him. I want to do it for me. I've never felt like this. It is him that causes it. I even have dreams…"

"Wow! Bad Buffy! Naughty dreams! I never thought I'd hear of Buffy and naughty in the same sentence."

"Will, don't laugh on me!"

"Hey, I'm not. It is good to see you carrying this spark of love."

"Thanks."

"Have you had the big O? Did you two touch each other? How did you feel?"

Buffy opened her eyes wide. That was enough for her friends to know the answer.

"I. Yes. We have. He made me… you know. One day we were kissing, touching and the next moment I had my hand on him and his was in my… and he used his… his fingers and I…"

"How was it?"

"Incredible! Every time we went for it!"

"I won't lie to you. It is painful, but… when you get the way of the thing… believe me, you won't want anything more. I know I will sound not myself, but it will be way better because you love him and you want it for yourself. I wish I had the same luck. When I did it, it was just because everyone was doing... and I didn't want to be different. Lost my chance."

"Yes. I second that. My first time was with Oz and it was incredible. He was gentle and caring and so passionate. Yes. It hurt, but he made me feel good about it. Besides, I learnt fast. What?"

"Your first time was with Oz?"

"Yes. I know I sometimes talk too much and make fun of this, but that is because I don't have any problem with sex. It is our nature. However, I do think our virginity should be given to the right man. It doesn't mean it has to be the husband, but someone you can wake up the next day and think it was wonderful for yourself. You know… no worries or regrets the next day…"

"Thanks girls!"

"So, will you seize the day?"

"Oh yeah… I will seize."

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN: I know I didn't have Angel in this chapter, but it was a girl's chapter, as you read. Our favorite couple will stay happy with a lot of smoochies ahead. However, badness is also coming. **


	13. Decisions

**More of our favorite couple! ****Enjoy!**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Hello."

Angel was in a church with Fred looking for the ways to accommodate the bride requirements for her weeding.

"Angel. I got it! I got it!"

"Hey, sweet! That is wonderful. How was it?"

"Lorne is such a nice guy. He showed me around the laboratory. I'll be working in the team researching a new drug against cancer. "

"He? I thought he was a she."

Buffy rolled her eyes. Angel could hear her barely suppressed laugh when she spoke again.

"Dah! Angel… please! I am talking about my new job and all you heard was the name of my employer! Men! Lorne is a man… a nice one for that matter. Really good looking!"

"Buffy!"

"Hey! I am just saying. Besides, you two could really like each other."

"I bet."

Buffy giggled

"You are abusing sarcasm, you know! I am serious! I mean, of course that would be BB."

"BB?"

"Yes. Before Buffy."

Buffy could hear Angel's laugh through the phone. She absolutely loved the way he did it with this deep, rich voice.

"Ok. What he has that you would think we would be best buds?"

"Oh! He is gay. They are showing…"

Buffy mentioned Lorne was gay casually to see what Angel would say. She giggled again when she heard his laugh through the phone. He was telling the story to someone.

"Hey! Who are you talking to?"

"Fred is here with me. We are looking the church to see what can be done for Donna's wedding."

"Goody! Tell Fred I am sending a kiss."

"Ok."

"Well. I'll leave you to your work."

"Ok. Tomorrow we can go house hunting again."

"No. You are not going with me. Angel, you didn't like any place we saw two days ago."

"Yes. And that was because they were not good places for you to live. I want a safe place."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Go to work! Bye!"

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Angel, Buffy, and a real estate broker were looking the fourth apartment that afternoon. Buffy was exasperated because she had liked the first one, but Angel insisted they should see the other ones before making a decision. The apartment they were was spacious for a single person and the building was safe. The building manager seemed to be a nice woman.

"I'll take it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Angel. I'm. The place is well located and safe. I have a garage. What more can I ask?"

The real estate gave the couple privacy so they could discuss the matter, but the time was used to make out when Buffy threw her arms around Angel's neck.

"Well. Now that I have a place of my own, will you help me with the moving in?"

"Hummm… that depends."

"On what?"

"Will I be invited here?"

"Well, that depends."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I mean… I need a strong man to carry the heavier things, help me with the painting. Maybe in the end of the day I'll reward him with some kisses?"

"Is that a verbal contract? I'd rather have something written. You can always change your mind."

Buffy stopped the hovering of her lips over Angel's and kissed him fully. They separated and Buffy traced his lips with one of her fingers.

"Believe me! With lips like this I would never ever think of changing my mind."

They kissed again.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"You don't have to go, you know it."

"I know, Sean, but I want to have my own place. It's been two months since I came back and I think it is time for me to go."

Mary, Sean, and Buffy were sitting in the Chase's kitchen talking about Buffy's future, who had found the perfect place to live. With Angel's blesses, of course.

"We understand that. It doesn't mean we like it. I hope the place is safe."

"Yes. It's a nice building. Believe me, Angel saw to it."

"I really like that boy. I hope you two get serious."

"Yeah, Mary. Since you saw him, my dear. You seem his mother, you know. Always wanting to marry the poor man."

Sean and Buffy laughed. Mary leaned to her husband and gave him a quick kiss.

"Yes. With my Buffy. Look, honey, I understand your need for a place of your own, but I'll miss you around. This house is too big for just the two of us."

Buffy held both of Cordelia parent's hands with tears in her eyes.

"I know. I'll miss you too. I just want to say thank you for everything you did to me all of these years. I know I was not that good of a teenager after my parents and grandma's deaths, but you never took my rebellious phase as a personal thing against you. I am really thankful I found you to care for me."

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Oh… my…"

"Thank you, kind Sr."

Buffy bowed her head a little for Angel just after she had opened the door. Buffy was wearing a halter top and full-length white dress, with slits on both sides, and black high heels.

"W-w-what! I didn't say anything."

"I can translate the salivating boy talk."

Angel leaned and kissed Buffy, while she smiled into his lips.

"Vixen."

"That I am! Come on! I'm new around here and I don't want the manager of the building having a bad impression of me."

Angel kissed Buffy again softly. When they separated, he held her by the waist and guided them to his car.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Cordy!"

"Hey, Buffy. Angel. Nice of you two to show."

"Sorry. We got lost."

"Am I supposed to believe it?"

"Cordelia!"

Buffy rolled her eyes and looked exasperated at Cordelia, who just giggled and grabbed Angel and Buffy by the arm to take them inside her house, which was huge, as only the daughter and son of rich people such as Cordelia and Doyle parents could live in.

"Cordy. Your house is beautiful… and huge."

"I know. Doyle and I want a big family. We don't want an only child. We were and we definitively didn't like it."

"That is good."

"Hey, Buffy, Angel"

Doyle approached the couple and granted them.

"Do you want to drink anything?"

"I won't drink anything. I'll drive Buffy back home. Do you want something, honey?"

"Yes. Martini is good."

"Delia, martini too?"

"Yes, now both of you go. I want my friend for a while."

Cordelia grabbed and left to where Willow was. Angel followed Doyle to talk with Oz.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

The dinner was great, mainly with the shocking news of Willow and Oz marriage. The couple just eloped to Vegas to get married. Angel proposed Buffy something after they left Cordelia and Doyle's house.

"Let's go for a beach walk?"

"A beach walk? Goody!"

"I knew you would like it."

The drive to the nearest beach was fast. The couple left their shoes in the car and went for a walk in the sand holding hands. It was a full moon night.

"You happy huh?"

"Yes. It's been forever since the last time I had something stable and normal in my life. My best friends are happy. Sean and Mary are the greatest couple I ever knew. Well, besides my own parents, of course."

"And… what about me?"

"You? Oh yeah! I have the most wonderful, gorgeous and smart boyfriend ever. What more a girl could ask?"

Angel stopped and pulled Buffy against his chest. He leaned and kissed her deeply, a kiss that soon became a full make out session. When they emerged of a kiss for breath, Buffy had her lips full and trembling legs.

"Angel… I… I want you to make love to me."

"Buffy… are you… are you sure?"

"Angel. It's getting difficult to say bye in the end of the night. I just… I just want to see you first thing in the morning… sometimes."

Angel leaned so their forehead touched and kissed her lips softly.

"I know the feeling. Buffy… I…"

Buffy looked at Angel and saw even before his vocalization what he was going to say.

"What?"

"I love you. Don't think I am saying this just because of what is going to happen, but I want you to know you mean the world to me. I've never felt this way about anyone else.

Angel held Buffy's hand and brought them back to his car. The night belonged to them.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN: ****So, isn't good to see our favorite couple happy? **

**I didn't want Buffy to move in with Angel. She should have her own place first****, enjoy being alone, but happy. Enjoy having control over her own house, a job, all that stuff that makes us an independent human being. I hope you like it.**


	14. The First

**A New Year's treat for everyone! Happy 2011!**

**Nothing really explicit, of course, but it's their first time. So, if you don't want to read about it, just skip it to the next chapter, which I will post again soon. Anyway, if you saw Smashed (arrrggghh), you can read this.  
**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"I have something for you in my house."

Buffy looked at Angel and smiled.

"You have?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Not going to tell you. It is a surprise."

"Surprise? Goody! I love surprises."

"Yeah. I know you do."

Buffy smiled again and Angel could see her need for him in her eyes.

"Buffy. Are you… are you really sure of this?"

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

Angel just looked at her and smiled. She was beautiful, but he had known a lot of beautiful woman. Of course, he was attracted to her at first because she was beautiful. However, when he came to know her then he fell head over heels. She was sexy, smart and fun, despite the things that happened in her life. People were just drawn to her because of the happiness in which she did everything. He had seen her with her friend's parents, with his family and with people that worked for or with her. Everyone just loved to be around the girl. She had always something to say to help. She was turned something easy with just her opinion. She always made him feel peace. How could a man know her beyond the beauty facade and not be in love? Angel stopped his car in front of his house and turned to Buffy. He held her hands when she made the move to leave the car.

"Stay here. I come to get you when your surprise is ready. "

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Buffy stayed in his car outside for over twenty minutes waiting for him to come back. When he did, he took her out of his car and held his hand over her eyes so she'd not see anything. He guided her to the house entrance and opened the door, pulling her inside and closing it behind him.

"You can open your eyes now."

Buffy slowly opened her eyes and what she saw left her mouth hanging open. Soft light was illuminating the main room and corridor and there were red rose petals in the main room and through the corridor to the bedrooms together with burning candles. A red carpet ran from the door through the main corridor up to the door of Angel's room. Buffy turned around with eyes full of tears.

"Oh my God! Angel… it is… everything is beautiful."

He gathered Buffy in his arms and leaned to kiss her softly.

"It is a present for you."

"What for?"

"Just for you. I am the happiest man in the world and just wanted to please the person that gave it to me."

Buffy held Angel's nape hair and pulled his head down to kiss him fully. She pushed him against the door, while their tongues dueled for pleasure. When they came out of it for breathe she looked at Angel sheepishly and smiled.

"In the end, you got a surprise huh?"

"Yeah. Woman, do you know what you do to me?"

Buffy held the waistband of his jeans.

"I have a good idea."

Angel just smiled and kissed her softly again. Then, he disentangled himself of her and caught her hand.

"Come on! There is something more for you."

"More? "

Angel just held her hand and guided her to his room, where Buffy found chocolate and champagne in a table near the bed, which was also covered with rose petals. There he opened the door to the huge bathroom and motioned for Buffy to come inside. Buffy gasped. The bathtub was full and the water smelt wonderfully. Again, there were rose petals all around, including inside de tub.

"Oh my! This is… I promise you I will make you the happiest man in the universe if you continue to pamper me like this forever!"

Buffy grinned and Angel blushed. She laughed.

"You blush?"

"Hey! That is not a woman-only thing."

"Were you planning to seduce me?"

"Will you believe if I say no?"

"No? Are you sure? Because this whole setup seems a lot seductive to me."

"Not in that way. This is just me… pampering you as you said. This is for you… Well, maybe some heavy smoochies, but not what you have in mind. I'll… I'll just go get something. Take your…"

"What? Aren't you going to stay here with me? It's a huge tub you know…"

Angel blushed again and smiled. Buffy started taking her clothes while looking at Angel seductively.

"I can drown inside of it… or feel a little cold. I'll need someone to help me in both events. "

Angel gulped when he saw Buffy fully naked in front of him. They had been fooling around a lot, but had never seen each other like this. Buffy turned around and entered the tub.

"Angel, come inside please?"

Hearing Buffy beg was the thing to take Angel out of his contemplating state. He took his clothes to be fully naked in front of Buffy and she gasped. At that moment something inside of her just convulsed. She had touched him before and she thought he was big, but seeing him without clothes on was a vision… a big vision. Angel kissed Buffy, helped her up, sat behind her, and then he positioned her in his lap, bubbles covering both of them. Buffy dropped her head in his shoulder and Angel, wanting to do things slowly, started doing some circles in her belly with one of his hands.

After a while, Angel touched one of her breasts, which made Buffy squirm in his lap and moan. The hand in her belly went lower and Buffy parted her legs to give it better access. She turned around and kissed Angel, whimpering against his lips when he caressed her nether lips. She squirmed more in his lap feeling his hardness under her, what made Angel moan against her ear. She gasped when he finally did what she wanted so much by inserting a finger inside of her. Not long after it, with Angel stimulating her whole body, she convulsed against him crying out his name over and over while he kissed the nape of her neck.

Feeling Buffy relax against him after her peak, he nibbled her earlobe.

"Keep doing it Sir and you won't know what hit you."

Buffy smiled against Angel, and squirmed in his lap against his hardness. He moaned and finally stood up to carry her to the bed. He deposited her gently on the bed. He grabbed a condom, put it where it belonged, and positioned himself atop of her. Then, he proceeded to caress her lips, closed eyes, nose, earlobes and wet hair.

"Are you sure?"

Buffy opened her eyes and looked at the face of the man over her. She caressed his face and kissed him.

"Yes. I am. But if you don't want I am ok with it."

Buffy moved playfully to get out of under him, but Angel grabbed her back and avoided it.

"Oh I want you… I more than want you. Don't you feel?"

"Oh Yeah… I feel… a lot."

"I'd do everything to not hurt you."

Buffy's eyes watered and Angel kissed her.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. It is just that you are being so wonderful, so gently, that is moving."

"I won't hurt you. Just tell me anything and I'll stop, ok?"

Buffy couldn't speak anymore. She just shook her head yes. Angel kissed her softly and brushed his hardness against her nether region. Buffy felt him entering her and moaned in pain when she felt her giving away to him. Angel immediately held himself and kissed the small tears forming around her eyes.

"I am sorry. So sorry, baby. Why can't this be less painful?"

His frustration for the pain she was feeling was so moving that Buffy smiled despite the initial pain.

"What? I don't like you to be in pain. Do you… do you want me to stop?"

Buffy just caressed his eyebrows and shook her head no.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I am already liking you were you are."

Angel kissed her and started to move again. He was so hard and she was so tight around him, but he knew he could hold himself up to when she was used to him inside of her. Every time she moaned or hissed in pain he stop and covered her face with small kisses, proposed to stop it, and when she said no, he continued. Finally, he was completely sheathed inside of her. Buffy spread her legs wider so she could feel him deeper and that was his undoing. He started to move with shallow thrusts inside of her. Buffy hissed in pain, but pressed back against him, and hissed again. Angel stopped and gently got out of her body, leaving her stunned. He rolled and brought her with him. She cushioned her head in his shoulder and he kissed her head.

"What happened?"

"You are in pain. I don't like seeing you in it and it is worst when I am causing it. It kills me. Let's just relax for a while."

"But you…"

"Buffy, this night is for you. I'll be ok. Ok?"

Buffy hissed again when she threw her legs over Angel's waist. Then, Angel remembered something. He looked at the bed sheets, which got Buffy's attention. She gasped when she saw the red spot, but Angel just gathered her in his arms and carried her back to the bathroom, where he showered and dried her with fluffy towers. He left her in the bathroom, changed the bed sheets, and carried her back to bed. Again, she cushioned her head in his shoulder. Angel started doing small circles in her arm and Buffy slept after a while. He smiled and vowed to stay wake, but he also slept.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN.: Buffy was really determined to get into Angel's pants, huh? ****This is a different approach because I wanted her to want it, even more than Angel did. She was sure of her desire for the man she loved. This way she will be happy about it too, instead of doing it just because Angel is a man and needs it or because she was afraid she would lose him because she was not doing it. **

**I really didn't want Buffy to have pleasure in her first time because it seldom, if ever, happens. I wanted this to feel real. Besides, I believe that a man must be caring in a moment like this and a lot unselfish to love the woman in first time. **


	15. Anniversary

**So, Let's see how our favorite couple is doing?**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Buffy woke up after a short sleep. She loved the feel of being cradled in Angel's arms. She decided to wake up like this for the rest of her life. She looked at Angel's face and them to the parts of his body that defined his male status. Buffy was no innocent to it, but she only touched William for his pleasure, she never liked it. Then, she thought he was right when he accused her of being frigid sometimes. However, frigid was the last thing she felt. Despite the fact she was sore, she had the strongest urge to touch him, to have him inside her again. Moisture began to pull in her core.

She was too aroused and gave in. What was wrong after all? Wasn't Angel her boyfriend? Buffy touched his manhood timidly at first, passing her finger over the head and then the length. She had to keep the giggles when she heard Angel's first moan. She was just now realizing the power she had over her own pleasure and his and the feeling was wonderful. Finally, she grasped him and started to pump it slowly just to see the effect. Her breath hitched when he grew bigger with her ministrations.

Angel started to move and moist his lip in his sleep and Buffy knew he was going to wake up soon. In his agitation, he released her and Buffy was now looking at his face while holding herself in one elbow. She looked down and licked her lips. She would wake him up in a pleasant way.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Angel woke up with the sound of his moans of pleasure and the sounds Buffy was doing while sucked him. He bucked into her mouth and she looked up. They stared at each other.

"Buffy.. what…"

Angel held the headboard and bucked again when she squeezed him and sucked harder.

"What are… you… doing?"

She just smiled against him. He felt his release coming and tried to grab her so he'd not do it in her mouth, but she hit his hands and sucked hard. He came calling her name over and over and over.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Angel came out of the abyss to see Buffy sat in her knees between his legs still holding his hard member. He could see in her eyes the same lust that was washing his body. In a swift move, she was under him. He kissed her tasting himself in her mouth.

"You didn't have to do it."

"Maybe not, but I wanted to do it. If you didn't like it…"

"Oh, I loved it… as a matter of fact you can wake me up like this always."

Angel moaned and ran one finger inside her nether parts. It came out wet. Buffy bucked against him with the erotic view of the man she loved sucking his finger.

"God, Buffy! You were amazing."

"Angel… I want you."

He didn't say anything and used his knees to separate her legs. Buffy used her hand to guide him to her center and Angel slowly crept inside… to her delight. Buffy knew Angel was being delicate, but she was on fire. She wanted him. She wanted the release her body craved and only him was able to provide.

"More"

"Buffy."

"Please."

Her desperate player was more than Angel could take. He was trying to be delicate again, but he found he could not anymore. She was hot, tight, and wet. All for him. With one final thrust, he was finally sheathed inside her. Both of them moaned. Angel didn't move at first, but maybe because of instinct, Buffy bucked against him, thrusting her hips against his pelvis. It was enough for his control to shatter and he started to move inside her.

"Please!"

"What? Tell me, Buffy, tell me what you want?"

"Pound into me! Please! Please! Harder!"

Angel pounded into her body forcefully, grunting every time he felt he was deeply buried inside her. He varied his moves, sometimes in and out, sometimes rotating, while Buffy trashed under him. Her eyes were fog with passion and her hair scattered on the pillow. She was a vision for his pleasure.

After a moment to adjust, Buffy started to move with him. She threw her legs around his waist and pressed so he'd be even more buried inside her. Angel felt his release and used a hand to pinch her engorged mound, which was out of his hidden hood. Buffy screamed against his mouth as she came. He followed.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Buffy opened her eyes slowly, still feeling the bliss of their joining in her body. Angel was running his finger all over her face.

"You ok?"

"Never been better. "

He gave Buffy a soft kiss on the lip and Buffy realized two things. He was still inside her and she wanted more. She swung her hips a little.

"Buffy!"

"What!"

She looked so innocent. Angel moved them so she'd be impaled over him. Buffy moaned when she felt his member deeply buried inside her when she was on top of him. She started rotating her hips while Angel was looking. When he couldn't stay put anymore, he went up and engulfed one of her breasts in his mouth. One suck was enough to catapult Buffy to another climax. When she calmed down, she looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry."

"There is not to be sorry about."

"But you didn't…"

"I was enjoying the view."

"Angel!"

"What? Your beautiful face in pleasure is delicious to look at."

"Will you teach me more?"

"I don't know… it will depend on how much eager you are to learn."

"Oh, I am eager"

She kissed him and sunk down in his member.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

_**Three months later**_

"Hey, sleepyhead. Wake up!"

"Go away!"

Buffy mumbled and covered her head with a pillow. She should not have drunk that much.

"Come on! Here is your coffee and aspirins. You will feel better."

Angel shook Buffy and took the pillow. He put the water glass in the table by the bed and opened the curtains of her bedroom so sunrays could come inside.

"Why do you hate me? Why?"

Angel laughed.

"Come on. It is ten in the morning. You have to eat something and we have to go to Lindsey's house."

"I don't want to go."

"Come on, sweet! You are not going to leave me go there alone, are you? Remember last time?"

Angel gave her a lop-sided smile. Buffy and he fought the last time they went to Lindsey's house because of a woman who tried to kiss Angel. They had spent the day playing tennis and then Lindsey requested their presence in the party, which was the last one before his trip. Of course Buffy saw Angel disentangling himself of the woman who was trying to kiss him, but … what hell! Another woman was almost kissing her boyfriend. It was the first time Buffy had felt the ugly monster of jealousy.

"It's Lindsey, Buffy… there will be women there… a lot of them. "

"Are you trying to make me jealous?"

Angel looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Is it working?"

Buffy made a face and Angel laughed.

"I just…"

He faked a smile of innocence.

"What will I do without you to protect me? I mean I just want my girlfriend to be with me."

Buffy showed her tongue to Angel and finally got up, but she did it too fast and felt dizzy. Angel had to hold her.

"I told you to stop drinking."

"You wanted me to obey you. I don't obey people."

She pouted and Angel smiled.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I'm sorry, honey, but… where that attitude took you this morning?"

"I don't remember you unhappy with drunken cave Buffy."

The night before, they had a small commemoration of their own since it was their 6 months anniversary. Buffy prepared a surprise for Angel in her apartment so when he arrived he found a nice dinner, good wine and a very seductive woman waiting for him. They spent the night making love and indulging in the wine. Obviously, Angel's resistance to the tempting beverage was much better than Buffy was, so she was the one to have a hangover.

"You are right. Cave Buffy was delicious to fu.."

"Oh, shut up! You pig!"

Buffy laughed, punched Angel's arms slightly, and went to the bathroom. Thirty minutes later, Buffy was sitting in the kitchen eating her breakfast.

"So, when did Lindsey came back?"

"Two days ago."

"And he is already giving a party. A barbecue nonetheless."

"You know Lindsey for four months. I guess it is time for you to have a good idea of him."

"Yeah."

Buffy smiled. Lindsey was a lawyer, but was discovered while singing in a bar. Now he was in route to stardom. He was the funniest of Angel's friend and she liked him very much. The first time they met, he hit on her because she was not with Angel, who left her side to go get some drinks. When Angel came back and saw what was happening, he just hit Lindsey in the head from behind. Both man just looked at each other as if they were going to start a fight. Then, to her astonishment, they embraced. Angel presented Buffy to Lindsey, who lamented the fact she was taken. After that, she met Whistler, Richard, Robin, and Mark. All of them played tennis and basketball when they had time.

"Whistler will be there?"

"I think so. Lindsey said he did not get a hold of him, but left a message in his phone. Believe me, when it comes to parties, Whistler is way worst than Lindsey's.

Buffy signed and smiled.

"What about Cordelia? Doyle was worried about her after her fainting."

"She went to a doctor. It seems she is all right according to the doctor. Well, she does not seem worried about anything. You cannot believe how much excited she is with Doyle's birthday dinner next week. She said she had the best gift for him."

Angel leaned to kiss Buffy. When the kiss grew passionate, Buffy held him.

"Angel, we will be late…"

"Don't care."

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

_**Two days latter**_

"Are you sure he is ready to get out?"

"Yes. He recovered completely of his break down. I believe the main problem with him was that up to his ex-girlfriend he never had anything denied to him."

"No. He did not. That was my fault."

Sean and the doctor who was taking care of William's treatment arrived in his room. Sean was astonished of how much his son improved. The first days he screamed that he would kill his ex-girlfriend, Sean, and Darla, while he was in the contention room. His treatment was not easy, he underwent electrical and drug treatment, but overall, recovered. William approached his father and the doctor.

"Hey, father."

"Hey, William. Ready to go?"

William looked at the doctor.

"Are you sure I can go? I don't want to be a threat to anyone."

"Yes. William. You can lead a normal life. Just use your medication and do not forget you have to get your prescription when they are finishing. Also, don't forget you have monthly meetings with me."

"I know. Thank you Dr. Joey."

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN: Yay, Angel and Buffy are a happy and normal couple. **

**William is free.**


	16. The proposal

**I always want to do it, but never do. Thank you for following my fics and reviewing them. **

**Here it goes! Let's just see how our favorite ****couple forever is going.**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"What?"

"Nothing. I am just admiring you."

Buffy blushed. She and Angel were at his house just watching TV and eating popcorn. They sat in the couch, Buffy relishing in the comfort of Angel's chest behind her. She inclined her head to one side so Angel could kiss her.

"I like this domesticity you know."

"You do. I never pictured a handsome man would prefer to stay at home than going outside… mainly considering the band of friends you have."

"Well, i'm a rare specimen. You take care of me, ok?"

Angel gave her his best puppy dog eye. Buffy laughed and caressed his face.

"I promise I will take good care of you."

They kissed again.

"We are not watching the movie, Angel."

"Who cares? What do you want for you birthday?"

"Don't know."

"You don't."

"Nah. I have everything that I want right around here. You, my job, my friends Cordelia and Willow, Cordelia's family. You know what! Just surprise me!"

Angel leaned again to kiss Buffy.

"Surprise you, huh? I'll see to that."

The phone rang. Angel answered.

"Hello… oh, hello, Sean… yes, she is here with me… WHAT?"

Buffy tensed up when she heard Angel's scream. Something happened to Mary or Cordelia.

"Ok… I tell her… thanks for calling."

"What is it? What is happening? Something happened to…"

"Buffy calm down. Everyone is ok."

"Then, what…"

"It is you ex."

"W-h-a-t… what… about him? He is free, isn't he?"

"Yes."

"Oh no no no! It will start all again… I knew it… I knew he would get out."

Buffy was shivering like a leaf and Angel gathered her in his lap.

"Nothing will happen."

"That you can't tell. You saw him that day Angel. You heard him. How… how did Sean find out?"

"Spike went to his office early."

"WHAT?"

"Sean said he said he was sorry. That everyone could stay in peace he would keep his distance and not bother him or his family. That was all."

"And Sean believed this crap?"

"No. He called to warn you."

"You said nothing would happen."

"Yeah, but not because of his promise. I am here and I won't let anything happen to you."

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Miss Langerfeld, I spoke with the manager of the farm and they agree with your terms. They also did not limit the time the party to end, which is good since the traditional Moldova marriage takes time."

"That is wonderful. There will be at least a thousand people, many of them very attached to traditions as drinking and eating the day of marriage away. So, it is good there will be time for them to have the party they want."

Adam Westing took his bride's hand and kissed it. Miss Ema Langerfel smiled at him and for a moment, Angel knew there was only the two in the world. They were of Romanian and wanted to have a traditional marriage. He cleared his throat.

"We have an hour scheduled tomorrow at Eden bridals so you can chose your gown."

After a little more talk about the arrangements, the couple left and Angel opened one of the desk drawers to get the little black box. He had married an Irish couple that also wanted to respect old traditions and used the same rings as weddings bands. Now he had his own set. He was going to propose to her in her birthday and was terrified she will say no. The gold Claddaghs were beautiful.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

The club was full of people. Darla, Harmony, and Faith were sat down in a table with a big umbrella over it. The girls were appreciating the males in the pool.

"So, how is Richard?"

Faith was actually dating Richard, one of Angel's friends.

"Don't know, Darla. We kind have a fight last night."

"Why?"

"Don't you want to ask of Angel instead?"

Darla grinned at her friend.

"You know me."

"Yes, I do. Angel is still with the little blonde. Last week, I met her in the party Lindsey offered."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Faith, don't play dumb with me. What did you think of them?"

"They were pretty much a pair. Too much into each other if you know what a mean. The man is a magnet for women, but it seems she is the same for men. Every male in that group thinks she is sweet, fun, smart and I bet they all think she is very fuckable … that, of course, Angel doesn't know. I just can't understand what the fuss is all about. She is not that beautiful after all."

Harmony decided to intervene when she heard the jealous tone in her friend's voice.

"Oh, please! Faith. You don't like her, but don't play stupid. She is beautiful."

"Well. I can't think what suits me better."

Faith turned to Darla.

"If I were you I'd just forget about the man."

"I don't have to do much. I'll just bind my time. He will be free sooner or later and I will be there for my dear boy."

"You will turn out just like Spike."

"Oh, no! I am not going crazy. I just want that body. Just once… and he will know what a real woman can do."

Harmony looked to the club entrance and saw the said peroxy blonde coming in.

"Well… speaking of the devil…"

She pointed and Darla and Faith turned around to look. Darla called Spike to Harmony's dislike.

"Are you crazy?"

"What? He got out, didn't he? As long as I know, the doctor said it was ok. I want to catch up."

Harmony made a face.

"Oh, I see. You two fucked for a whole weekend in some secluded place and then he just dumped you… and he was with the blonde we were talking five minutes ago."

Harmony made a face to Darla and got up to leave just as Spike approached their table.

"Hey."

"Hey, Spike. Nice to see you again."

"Thank you."

"When did you got out and what are you doing here?"

Darla had a blunt and direct away of questioning people. Spike, on the other side, didn't seem ashamed of his time away or the reason for that.

"I was released two days ago and I just wanted to reintegrate myself into society."

"Being a nice boy?"

Spike laughed.

"Don't be stupid Darla. I'm the same. I'll drink and I'll whore around, but I also decided to find something for me to do. I am not an obsessed man anymore. I have to value myself."

Faith raised an eyebrow after Spike's statement.

"Quite a fast change, huh?"

"Yes, Faith. Being locked away in a loony bin gives you a lot of perspective."

"What are you planning to do?"

"I'll help my father take care of the business for a start, although I am really thinking of leaving the country for a while."

Faith inclined from her place and Spike had a great view of her breasts. She ran her fingers suggestively over his arms.

"Since you are planning that… maybe you should start saying good-bye to people… and I just know a perfect place around here for you to start doing it."

Spike gave her a smile.

"I know you do."

The couple left Darla alone in her table.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Cordelia was a radiant host and her behavior could be described as the life of the party, both Willow and Buffy were worried about her. Later, the girls were in their friend bedroom with her when she felt fainted and almost fell. She said she was all right and panicked when Willow tried to leave to fetch Doyle. When she left the table to coordinate the arrival of the dinner, Buffy went after her.

"Cordy, are you sure you are all right?"

"Please, it was nothing upstairs."

"What the doctor said Cordelia? Are you sick?"

"No. I'm not sick. It is just that… I tell Doyle first."

"So, there is something."

Cordelia didn't answer. Several cars with the dinner came out of the kitchen. A big chocolate cake was in one of the cars and was placed over the table. Everyone sang happy birthday, candles were blow up, the cake was cut, and a covered plate was put in front of Doyle, who opened it and looked at Cordelia speechless.

"Really?"

She smiled at him and he just got up from his chair and pampered her face with kisses.

"What is…"

Buffy leaned to see what was inside the plate. There rested a pair of baby shoes over a saying 'Happy birthday, Dad'.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Angel and Buffy were walking on the beach again. It was almost a ritual for them every time they left Cordelia's house.

"Did you see Doyle's face? God! I thought he would pass out when he really realized he is going to be a father."

"Yeah."

Angel wasn't really paying attention to their talk. His anxiety was eating him up. He was a grown up man had to defend the woman he loved from a lunatic, but he was afraid to ask the said woman if she wanted to be his wife. What a strange world.

"And where did you go with Sean?"

"Needed to talk with him."

"About what?"

Angel turned around and held Buffy's hand and she gave him a confused look. He got down to his knees.

"About this. I… I already asked Sean and he and Mary gave their blessings. Buffy Summers, I know we know each other over six months, and for many people that isn't enough, but I can't see my life without you in it. Will you marry me?"

Buffy's eyes were full of tears when he finally asked her. He felt her hands trembling. He had opened the box and she could see the beautiful rings inside.

"Oh, God! Angel… yes… yes… YES!"

She shouted. Angel got up, kissed and hugged, and then swung her around. The only thought in his head was that she had said yes.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**


	17. One Wedding

**Thank you for the reviews. Here it is a new chapter. I must ****say that I am almost done with this fic. **

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"So, what do you think?"

Buffy looked at the beautiful white dress and smiled.

"I think it is beautiful."

"Do you think Wes will like it?"

"Believe me… Wes will like you even if you go in that church naked. Although, you will probably have to delay your honeymoon because of the jail time, but…"

"Buffy!"

Both girls smiled.

"You are beautiful and Wes will have a heart attack in that church… or not."

Fred smiled again. She grabbed Buffy's hand and caressed the ring Angel had given her a month ago.

"Things between you too solved them."

"Yeah. I can believe we fought for such a small thing. A car for God's sake."

"You know Angel is the most protective man around, don't you?"

"Yeah. I know. It is just that he can be… overwhelming sometimes."

"Besides the whole problem with the car choice and your safety, you also know he was jealous."

"That too. It was not my fault the car seller hit on me. And Angel has to know I am not a little girl. I can take of myself… he saw me hit another man the double of my size."

"Buffy, he is a man. No matter how modern society is, they will always think of the woman they love as little fragile porcelain… even if they don't want. I guess it is instinct or something. Besides that, as long as I know… you two are a pair… or wasn't you that had a tantrum because of one of Lind's parties."

Buffy blushed.

"You know. Angel and Wes didn't get along at first… to be truthful he never got along with any of my or An's boyfriends. Only when he realized that Wes will take good care of me, he accepted him. The same goes for Anya. By the way… he was worst than my father. For me, there are some advantages into let they think we are that frail. To be truthful… Angel should have been more worried about Wes honor than mine."

Fred gave Buffy a mischievous smile.

"Wow! And here is me thinking you are a sweet shy girl."

"Well. I told there are some advantages into being considered a doll. They never see when we decide to strike. I am a modern woman, love to work, but I also like to be treated like a lady, I want babies and all that. I am happy my brother found you and that now you two are engaged. You have been good for him, you know. I've never seen that hard head this happy before. My brother loves you too much."

"He has been good to me too. And I love him the same."

"When are you too planning to marry?"

"We didn't talk about it really, but Angel wants it to be soon. Me too. We are just waiting for your marriage to discuss ours. Now, come on… we have to find you nice and sexy lingerie."

"What for?"

Fred smiled at the open mouthed Buffy and left to pay for her wedding dress.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Spike took the morning off so he would buy his house. He was reading the newspaper the day before when he saw its advertisement. It was out of the main city and isolated. Perfect for him. He contacted a new lawyer, Vivienne, out of the telephone list and she was now taking care of everything.

He was leaving Vivienne's office when he saw Buffy and Fred talking animatedly in the other side of the street unaware of his stare.

He had to admit Buffy was even more beautiful. She was wearing her hair a little shorter and a tight dress who hugged her body showing her curves. He would give everything to shove the hard on he was having into her sweet body.

He shrugged. He would have to wait.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Fred and Wes's wedding was held into a small chapel for only family and friends, which comprised around two hundred people. She was stunning and contrary to many brides who dissolved themselves into tears, she was all smiles. Happiness was the only name one could give to the radiant bride. Wes spent most of the time just drooling over his now wife to his embarrassment because sometimes people had to call him more than three times so he'd turn his attention to them.

"It seems to me Wes will pass out at any moment."

Buffy squeezed Angel's hand while they watched the happy couple dancing for the first time as wife and husband.

"He was way beyond nervous before the wedding. He even went hysterical with the thought Fred would not want to marry him."

"Now, look at him drooling over her."

"Well. He should. It is not that she is my sister, but she is a wonderful girl."

He leaned in and whispered in Buffy's ear.

"To be totally true, I am drooling too…"

"You are… who is this girl?"

Buffy whispered back faking she was hurt.

"She was one of the bridesmaids. Petit, blonde, did you see her?"

"Maybe."

"I just keep picturing her inside a white dress for our wedding… and then out of it. Who would not drool?"

"Angel! Do you know Wes is probably thinking the same?"

"Buffy! Not needing the visual here? You really know how to kill a man's libido."

Buffy leaned in and kissed Angel. They separated when Angel's mother called them.

"So, when are you two planning to tie the knots?"

"Well. We will discuss it these days, mother, but I hope it can happen as soon as possible."

Buffy smiled.

"That is good."

"Well, son, Buffy… I will take my lovely lady to the dance floor."

Angel's father took Joyce's hand with a bow and conducted her to the dance floor.

"Are they always like this?"

"Pretty much. Of course, they had their bad moments in which they fought, although they never did in front of any of us. The worst part was when my mother was diagnosed with breast cancer, but they survived it because they love each other. We survived it because of that love. We pretty much grew up with they groping each other."

Buffy looked at the wishful look of Angel.

"You want that, don't you? Grow old with a lady. Still be Mr. romantic after thirty years of marriage."

"Yeah, but not with a lady. I want it with you."

Buffy's eyes watered with his simple declaration.

"Well, I hope I can keep up."

Angel leaned in and kissed Buffy's neck.

"Oh, you will… I have no doubt about that."

He bit Buffy's neck softly sending shivers down her body. Buffy gasped and squeezed his hand.

"Come on. Let's go to the dance floor or we will be expelled of this party by the wedding planner because of bad behavior. We are not the married couple."

They stood up to go to the dance, but Angel leaned in to whisper something in Buffy's ear.

"Don't worry. The wedding planner will forgive our behavior."

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**


	18. Marriage at her birthday

**I am sorry it took so long to come back. I broke an arm and after my full recovery I had to come back to work. Believe me… there were a lot of things left behind. **

**To top it all, I have this fic well mapped out, but I just could not get my muse to cooperate with it. Just so you know, I already ended it and I'll be posting the chapters along the week.**

**So, now less talk and more action.**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Summer was up and about. Because of the heat wave, the club swimming pool was a welcome Heaven for the members in need of cooling relaxation. Darla and Harmony were sat on one of the tables near the pool, drooling over well sculpted bodies walking around or inside the pool.

"… so, Vivienne called my father and told him the old house was sold a month ago. Argh… hated that place. Too far from everything. Father didn't like it either and since my grandmother died he didn't see the reason to keep it. He gave the money to me so now I am planning to go on a trip to Paris next month…"

Harmony realized that Darla was not hearing her. She looked the way Darla was staring to find Cordelia, Buffy and Willow with their men entering the club. They sat on a table on the other side of the club. Cordelia was already showing off her pregnancy, but it was Angel who called for attention. He was using black trunks who just hugged his perfect butt. He sat on one of the chairs around the table and Buffy just sat on his lap.

"God! A man should not be allowed to be this gorgeous. I'd suck him dry."

When the implication of what Harmony said registered in her brain, Darla looked at her.

"So, you came back. I thought you wouldn't stop drooling over the man."

"Well… I probably wouldn't. And weren't you doing the sucking thing with Spike?"

"That was a mistake last week. Too drunk. Anyway, he was the one to buy the old house. He doesn't know it belonged to us because Vivienne acted on everything. You know how my father is. He never wants anyone to know of his business."

Both girls laughed.

"Well. Where is he by the way?"

"Don't know. Probably around with Faith."

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Yeah, baby! Yeah… give it to me!"

Faith sat on a table and her legs around Spike's waist while he pounded into her like there was no tomorrow. Spike grunted, snarled, and bit Faith's breast, while she scratched his back with red painted fingernails to take blood of his flesh. Faith leaned in close to his ear.

"That is all you can do, Spike! Loosening your touch…"

Spike shoved himself hard into Faith's body, grunting inhumanly. Faith squeezed him hard. Spike was lost in his own demanding need. Suddenly he stopped the rough pounding he knew Faith loved.

"What? Why…"

Faith didn't end what she was saying because Spike grabbed her and turned her around, shoving his hard member in her behind. Faith grunted when she felt his head pop in her back passage and snarled back in pain and pleasure. He was being rough and she loved it.

"Yeah… That's it! That's it! Like this! Oh, Spike… Harder! Faster… that is it! Yeah… Spike… How that bitch couldn't… want… "

Spike's mind filled with Buffy's face. He imagined he was inside her… and got more and more rough, pounding into Faith. He leaned on her back making her bend a little more, while he took one of her breasts in his hand and squeezed it hard, making Faith moan in pain.

"and.. marry… that…"

"Who is going..."

"Your ex…"

Faith knew how to get to Spike so he'd really lose control and give himself to the pleasure. Mentioning his ex and her current fiancé was one of them. Immediately, she felt him pound into her a lot more, grunting and snarling, harder and faster. The air smelled of their arousal and she was hungry for more. Spike gave her long, forceful thrusts and she could feel him so deep she was almost passing out of the heat. Finally, Spike gave one forceful shove and they came.

"Mine!"

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"So, where are you two planning to go for the honeymoon?"

Cordelia caressed her distended belly. She was only three months pregnant and should be not showing that much, but her first sonogram explained everything. She was carrying twins.

"Well… Angel doesn't want to tell me where."

"That is a surprise."

Buffy smiled, got up and took the long shirt she was using over her bikini, which was black and small. Angel took a deep breath when he saw several head… male heads… turn towards Buffy. She went to the pool.

"What did you do with my fiancé?"

Buffy spent half an hour in the pool, but Angel did not come in with her. When she went back to the table, she sat on a chair near him and grabbed his hand. When he looked at her she was wearing a worried face.

"Huh?"

"Were is Angel? My _very _jealousy boyfriend."

"Huh. He decided to be a grown up since he is not your owner. Besides, you are with him and are his fiancé… and other male will have to just drool."

Buffy smirked at Angel and laughed out loud. She leaned in to kiss him, but stopped when she looked to the table on the other side of the pool. Spike was looking at them, but he turned his gaze immediately when he saw Buffy was looking at him.

Angel felt Buffy tense up and caressed her face.

"Hey, what is it?"

He turned a little and understood the reason for Buffy's distress. He took her hand in his and kissed her palm. That distracted Buffy.

"Hey. Don't worry."

"But I do. He can pose as long as he wants as a good boy, but I have a really bad feeling."

"I know the feeling."

Doyle and Oz just looked at the couple distress. Doyle was almost sure that Spike was binding his time and was just waiting the right moment to strike. He had seen the way he looked at Buffy when he thought nobody was looking. Insane was the best word to describe him. The worst was for them to wait because if Spike doesn't do anything, they can't issue a restraining order or something. Spike had a doctor vouching for his sanity. He didn't approach anyone again. So, no judge would agree to the fact Spike was dangerous. He just hoped neither Angel nor Buffy would get hurt in any of this.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Hello, people. I know the food is delicious, but I want a minute of your attention."

Angel got up and beat his cup with a spoon to call for people's attention. He was nervous and gave Buffy a small smile. The restaurant of Angel's in-laws was closed that day. Angel's and Buffy's family and friends were reunited so the happy couple would announce they decided to marry.

"We decided to reunite you today to say…"

"You are pregnant?"

"Cordelia!"

Cordelia grinned and everyone smile at her antics. She was four months pregnant, but he belly was that of a woman maybe six months. If not for the sonogram, they would think she was carrying triplets.

"Maybe we can say that at another dinner. Two months ago I asked a certain blonde…"

"It is me, right?"

Buffy interrupted Angel with a pout. He winked at her.

"Don't interrupt me, my sweet blonde. As I was saying… a certain blonde captivated during a wedding I planned so long ago. I must say that back there I was gay."

Everyone at the table laughed.

"But she changed me. I just want to say that I am the happiest man on earth. I already did privately, but I want to say that I will be forever in debt with Sean and Mary for taking Buffy in their life so I could find her later. I can't picture my life without her. I want to spend my life making this woman happy so I can be happy too."

He turned to Sean.

"Sean, I know that Buffy is a daughter for you. So, I am here promising to take care of her and to make her happy, but more than that, I want her to feel loved, safe and cherished. I know you and Mary gave us your blessing a longtime ago. Now, I want to announce to you, to all of you, we decided our marriage will take place in two months in the day of Buffy was born."

When he ended his speech, all the women on the table were tearful. Everyone congratulated the couple and the party just went on.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN: Ok, I know Buffy's birthdays are not that good, but so you know, she will have a good birthday. **


	19. Love statement

**Here it is! ****Two more chapters to go!**

**Enjoy.**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Hey."

Angel slept at Buffy's house that day. He had just the urge to see her earlier so he just popped up in her apartment at eight the night before. They ended up making love. When he woke up just moments before, he found the bed empty at four in the morning. He also found Buffy sat in an old large chair in the main room. When she heard his voice, she looked up. He realized she had been crying because her eyes and nose were red. She was looking at old albums with pictures of her young self and her family.

"Hey. Why are you out of bed so early?"

"Nothing. Just didn't want to sleep anymore."

Angel walked from his place to Buffy and crouched down in front of her to hold her hands.

"Buffy, what is happening? Did your ex…"

"No. No. It is not that. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"It was… it was today."

"What was today?"

"The day my parents and my grandmother died."

"Oh Buffy!"

Buffy stared at Angel, who caressed her face. Then, he got up, lifted Buffy up, sat in the couch and put her in his lap. He just embraced her and left her sob her pain away. When she calmed down, she got the photo albums again. Angel realized some of them he hadn't seen before. Buffy's mother was just an old version of Buffy, while her father seemed what people today would call a geek. He would have liked to meet them.

What he liked most was to see through the pictures how the woman he loved changed from a little girl in a Dorothy Hamill outfit to the incredible girl who was going to be his wife in a week.

"Where are you in your Dorothy Hamill outfit?"

Buffy smiled against Angel's chest. The last time he saw the pictures he just made so much fun of her. Everything went from a tickle battle to one of the hottest make out section they had before they made love for the first time.

"Oh no! You are going to start it."

"You know. I think you should wear something just like that… just a little more… how can I say… adult?"

Angel leaned in and kissed Buffy.

"You are impossible."

"Hey, can't a man make love to his bride to be? I mean… I'll have to stay away for a whole week. So, I want some prize before the torture begins."

"Hey, it was your idea the celibacy thing. So…"

"See. Sometimes men have such bad ideas."

He pouted. Buffy laughed, but became serious immediately.

"Thanks."

"What for?"

"For being you. For being here. For wanting me in your life."

Angel gave Buffy his lopsided smile she loved.

"Oh… I want you…"

Buffy could feel how much he wanted her.

"I… I… just wish they could be here you know. It is still too much painful to think they are not here. That my father won't walk me down the aisle and my mother won't cry her heart out in my wedding ceremony. She was… she was such a good person. When I got into that rebellious phase of my teenager years and caused my first trouble in school, she sat me in front of her and didn't say anything. She just gave me that look, you know. She was so disappointed. I never did anything wrong again."

"And what did you do?"

Buffy smiled furtively.

"They caught me smoking in the school restroom."

"You know. I think you should have their pictures around. You had a really beautiful family."

"Thanks… I… I was in my school when Sean came to tell me they had…"

Angel's embraced Buffy closely against his chest. He had never asked her about the accident because he didn't want her to remember such a bad moment in her life, although he liked to hear the tales of her family.

"I am sorry."

"No matter. The pain is here, but there is nothing I can do but move on. They would have liked it.

"Yeah… Do you still skate?"

"No. Not much anymore. My mother always thought I would be in an ice dance team or something, but after the accident I just could not… why?"

"Nothing. Just thinking we could go to skate along the week."

"Isn't the ring closed?"

"Yep. They are remodeling it or something. I know the owner. So, I could get us in for a night."

Angel started unconsciously to run his hand under Buffy's shirt to touch her skin.

"That…

Angel realized what he was doing when he looked at Buffy's eyes and saw her lust. His hand run higher and higher and touched her breast, which made Buffy whimper in pleasure.

"would…"

He caressed her nipple softly. The pleasure was too much and Buffy started to rotate her button against his hard member.

"be good…"

They kissed and the pain was forgotten.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Come on, Buffy! Show us!"

Buffy was inside a stool completely embarrassed with the experience of going out to buy lingerie for her honeymoon. She was wearing a short, a very short red nightgown and Cordelia, Anya, Fred and Willow wanted her to parade around in it. She breathed hard and decided to join the fun after all. It was only once she was going to do it anyway.

"Wow! Buffy. Angel will drool..."

Buffy laughed and pouted.

"I really hope he will want to do a lot more than just drool. This thing is a lot expensive…"

"... and he will tear it."

"Willow!"

The girls laughed again.

"So, how are you feeling? In two days you are going to be married."

"Well… nervous would not cover it. I am just afraid something will go wrong."

Fred smiled. She was the one responsible for the arrangements of her brother's marriage.

"Buffy, that is completely normal. I was a wreck the day before the wedding too."

Willow gave a mischievous chuckle.

"What? Fred was nervous, but she relaxed a loooooooooooot in that bar we went."

"Oh my! Do not make me remember that. Too much wine!"

"… and fewer clothes on the waiter there."

"Willow!"

The girls laughed. Buffy decided she liked the gown. That was the last piece of clothes. She paid for the things she chose and they all headed to a small café in the far corner of the mall to discuss what to do for Buffy's last single day.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"What? No way man! It is your last single day. From the day after tomorrow you will be attached to the same woman forever."

"Am I looking unhappy because of that?"

Lindsey smiled at his friend. He knew Angel for a longtime. The man was a sucker for the whole romantic thing. He also realized Angel had come out of his own shell after he started to date Buffy. Before her, Angel was taciturn sometimes. He was too responsible and brooded frequently. Now, that man was dividing space with his alter ego. It was just like two different people inside the same body. Angel was more talkative, he smiled more, sometimes even cracked a joke or two. Buffy was good for him. So good, he, Lindsey "I love my bachelor life", was questioning that. Maybe marriage was not that bad after all.

"Come on! Angel. Just one striper."

"Nope. Just drinks and that's all. I am a wedding planner, you know? I know how the day of a marriage can be draining and I am not going to spend the night before it in a big part."

"Yeah… so, you can have stamina for the wedding night huh?"

Angel blushed. Lindsey and the others guys laughed while Angel made a face.

"No striper!"

Everyone groaned.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Hello."

"Hello. Mr. William. The house renovation is finished. You can move there when you please."

"Thanks, Armand."

Spike looked up to the sky and breathed hard. Finally he was ready to leave the city behind for a while. He didn't want to see his woman getting married.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Oh my God! Buffy, you look beautiful!"

Cordelia was wearing a beautiful navy blue dress that just accentuated her nine months belly, but was elegant.

"Thanks, Cordy."

Buffy looked at herself in front of the mirror to admire her wedding dress, which was an Organza A-line type with high neck. It was sleeveless and had floor-length. At that exact moment, Mary came in. When she saw the girl she took as hers all that many years before she gasped and her years watered. Buffy saw her through the mirror.

"Don't do this! If you cry I am going to cry too."

"Buffy, my dear. You look nothing out of amazing."

Mary walked to stay in front of her.

"I know you found your perfect match in that young man who will be your husband in a while. I just want to say that I am happy you found him as much as I am my Cordelia found Doyle. I wish you all the happiness in the world."

Buffy's eyes were full of tears she was valiantly trying to hold when the old woman embraced her. Cordelia was the one to save to break the emotional moment before both woman and herself dissolved into tears.

"Come on. Enough of this nonsense. You can't cry… Listen. To. Me. No crying!"

Cordelia was just helping Buffy with her veil when her father appeared at the door.

"We are ready to go. How is my girl?"

Buffy smiled nervously. Sean held her veil to reveal her face and kissed her cheeks.

"You look beautiful. I just want to say that I am honored to give you away. Ready to go."

"Yes."

Buffy took Sean's arm.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Angelus, my son, quit with the passing around."

"Dad…"

"No Dad. Why are you so nervous? You are going to be married to a wonderful young woman who cares about you a lot."

Liam, Angel's father, got out of his chair in the groom's room they were and put his hand on each of his son shoulders, looking him directly. Angel glared at the man who stood only inches from him.

"I'm not nervous. Just impatient."

Truth was Angel couldn't remember a time in recent years when he'd been as tense, but he wasn't about to admit it, even to his own father, who looked at him with laughter in his eyes.

"I am your father. I know you… boy. When you look like you want to beat something, you're nervous."

Angel smiled. His father knew him too well.

"I am just… what if she decides she didn't want to marry me."

Liam couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. When his fit stopped he looked at his son, who was directing him daggers.

"I don't think my situation is funny."

"No. My son, it isn't. It is that when I married your mother I thought the same thing. Angelus, that girl won't leave you alone. Believe me. She is too much of a caring person to do this to you… or any man she would marry. If she didn't want to marry she wouldn't have accept your proposal and…"

Angel gave a grateful smile to his father and turned around to see Lindsey standing at the door.

"Well. You better go to your place. Sean called to tell Buffy is on her way."

Liam patted his son's back when his friend just left.

"See. I told you so."

"Don't you have anything else better to worry about, old man? Like taking care of your wife, who by the way happens to be my mother?"

Liam chuckled when he saw Angel's fierce expression.

"Come on… young man."

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

The wedding started with the Wild Horses instrumental song playing while the parents came in and sat at their places, Mary being conducted by Doyle. Then, the maid of honor, Willow, who was wearing a beige dress, came in. She was followed by the best man, Lindsey, who was wearing a black tuxedo. The bridesmaid's dresses were a beige color. Angel's nice, Kathrin, the four years old daughter of Xander and Anya, then came in throwing rose petals along the aisle.

Angel felt like air was missing, but every thought left his mind when Buffy appeared at the door of the church. She was gorgeous. He just lit up. He had a huge smile on his face, and his dimples were two inches in. He was trembling from head to feet when Sean gave Buffy to him with a look that said hurt her and I kill you. Buffy and Angel turned to the presiding minister holding hands and Buffy smiled at Angel's when she realized he was in fact trembling.

"You are making me today the happiest man on earth. I love you."

Buffy could almost touch their love. She could see deep into Angel's eyes how much he loved her. At that moment, she realized he probably was seeing the same thing all over her face. She squeezed his hand and gave him a mischievous grin because she thought it should be the other way around.

"I love you so much. And I am the happiest woman on earth today too. Thank you."

Donald Brewer, the presiding minister, gave a few thoughts on love and what marriage should be. Then, the more emotional moments came. First, the vows were exchanged. Then, rings were exchanged, with Angel and Buffy kissing each other's ring. After it, a crying Angel and Buffy were pronounced husband and wife and Angel kissed her. Finally, the new couple proceeded down the aisle to the instrumental sound of Fool of Grace. Now, they were Mr. and Mrs. O'Connor.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN: Fanfiction didn't allow me to put the dress link here. So, i****f you want to see it you can go to my profile.**


	20. Forgotten Danger

**Ah ha!**

**Thought I forgot about my fics!**

**Never!**

**For the ones who are still waiting for this story to end, I know I've been away, but my life is busy. I bought my own house and was taking care of some renovation. This week I'll be finally moving to my new place. My muse was just pestering me to write my fics, but I was so tired I couldn't. Believe me… my head sometimes was so full of ideas that I had to start a notebook with them so I'd not forget. **

**As I told you before, I had already ended this fic, but... there is always a but… I had my personal dilemma. Should I use the end I had planned or should I go on with a new one? BA are happy right now and all that, so why not let it be?**

**Well, I ended sticking to my original plan because it is what I wanted to do from the beginning. So…here it is.**

**Enjoy!**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Buffy left the safety of her dreams very slowly. She blinked and opened her eyes, feeling the other body behind her. Her husband had his arms wrapped up around her and she couldn't avoid smiling. They had arrived in Maui, one of the Hawaiian Islands, two weeks before. The first two days they spent inside their room in the Sheraton Maui Resort & Spa. Then, they went to explore the island. They took long beach walks under the sun and the moon along Ka'anapali Beach, got to see Honolua Bay, and eat at the many restaurants along the beach. Today was the last day they would be in the Hawaii.

Buffy ran her hands through Angel's arms and then raised it to look at the ring that showed to everyone they belonged together. Another smile appeared.

"Is there something interesting in this ring of yours?"

Buffy chuckled and turned around to look at the eyes of her Angel. He kissed her lips softly and then she ran one finger all over his face.

"Do you know you are really beautiful? You do look like an angel."

"Well, you have your private angel then. Isn't it good?"

Buffy smiled and kissed Angel fully. He turned her over him and she put her head on his chest to hear the _thump__thump__thump_ of his heart.

"I love you."

"Love you too. Did you like it here?"

"Loved it too. It was a really great surprise."

"Sean told me you always wanted to come to Hawaii. So, here you are."

Buffy raised her head from Angel's chest to look at him.

"Are you telling me you did it for my benefit? Isn't cool to have a husband just like? I think this power of mine can be useful somewhere in the future."

Buffy tickled Angel who rolled them over and positioned himself atop her. Then, he proceeded to ravish her mouth. The world outside was just forgotten.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Oh my God, Buffy! You look amazing. Nice tan! "

"Thanks, Will."

Both girls embraced. Buffy and Angel got out of their gate to find their families and friends. To the one passing by, it would seem they were away longer than just two weeks because of the amount of people waiting for them.

"Buffy, my dear. You look amazing."

"Thanks, Mary."

"So tell where did Angel take you for your honeymoon?"

Willow was the one to ask.

"Hawaii."

Buffy suddenly realized Cordelia was not there.

"Humm… Will, where is Cordy?"

"She couldn't come."

"Is everything all right with the babies?"

"Yes. She just spotted a little and the doctor told her to stay-at-home and relax. She did everything to come, pouted and all that, but Doyle was irreducible about her leaving the bed for more than going to the bathroom. The babies are coming any time now."

The men were shaking hands far from the group of woman.

"I hope everything worked up for you two."

"Thanks, Sean. Your tip helped a lot. I can say I am the luckiest man on earth. "

Angel talked to his sisters when they came back from granting Buffy and realized his mother was not with them.

"Dad, where is mom?"

"Your mother got a cold so she stayed at home. Don't worry. It is nothing serious. She asked me to tell you she stocked your house with food for some days. She also has a list of houses you and Buffy might want to see when you get time."

"Thanks."

Angel was still chatting away when he felt a pair of arms circling his waist. He turned around and embraced Buffy.

"Do you want to go?"

Buffy shook her head yes. After the final goodbyes, the couple and friends got out of the airport. Sean would drive Angel and Buffy to Angel's house.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Unknown to the couple and their friends, a man dressed in black was following the familiar scene. Spike never saw Buffy with a tan and thought she looked even more beautiful.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

The next mouth since they came back from their honeymoon was pretty much a blur. Angel and Buffy went back to their jobs. They had gone house hunting, but didn't find anything they would like. So, they stayed at Angel's. Buffy gave up her apartment just before their marriage. They had some family dinner to attend, but what they really liked was to stay-at-home basking in each other arms.

That day, Angel had a bad day because the wedding ceremony he was preparing was called off by the bride and nobody knew why. He loved his job and he always got sad when, for whatever reason, a ceremony didn't go through. Being the happy man he was and knowing he was sure he wanted to marry Buffy when he proposed, he couldn't understand why people would be sure to marry a certain person and then unsure of what they wanted. Accept a proposal and then call it off was always weird for him. He felt like love was just a game for these people.

He opened the door to his house to find the main room lit up only with candles. He smiled. They had been preparing little surprises for each other now and then. He asked himself what his wife had prepared for him and chuckled.

Angel walked to the main room of his house, but didn't find anything. He then went to check every one of the other three rooms and bathrooms. When he arrived back at the living room, he went to check the kitchen. He opened the door… and his mouth.

Buffy was laying over their new table on one side looking at him… completely naked.

"I decided to test it. This one can take my weight…"

She threw her legs from the table and sat on it with her legs separated to give Angel a really good view of his favorite place.

"… do you want to see if it can hold both of us?"

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"So, what do you think?"

Angel was waiting his wife in the bedroom of their house, which ended being Angel's house after Buffy coming clean she didn't want to move out because she really liked his place. When she finally emerged from their room, from which he was banned one hour before so they could not engage in yet another hot shower and Buffy could get ready, Angel's mouth almost hit the floor. Buffy was wearing chiffon floor-length green dress with one strap and a sweetheart design. The bodice was decorated with pleated embellishment while the strap with rhinestone. Her makeup accentuated even more her beautiful hazel eyes. When she walked towards Angel he realized the dress was split showing her right leg.

Angel swallowed loudly and realized he really really really did not want to go to Sean's part.

"Hey..Angel…"

"Hun?"

Buffy laughed.

"A year and a half into marriage and you are still the salivating boy."

She held Angel's head and pulled his head down for a long kiss. He finally recovered enough to talk. He grabbed her behind and looked at her eyes.

"Do we really have to go?"

"Angel!"

"I don't think I can go out… or leave you go out."

Buffy laughed again.

"Down boy! We go. We dance. We talk to people. Then…"

"Then…"

"Then, we can come home…"

"Come home is good."

Angel smiled and offered his arm to Buffy who took it. The happy couple was in for a great night.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

The club was full of people for their annual meeting of the members. The more important people in the community were usually awarded during the meeting for their social work. This year Sean was the one to be awarded for his help funding several orphanage in the city.

When Buffy and Angel found Willow and Cordelia, he found himself amid giggling girls. He looked at Doyle and Oz and rolled his eyes.

"Oh my. Cordy and Will you look awesome."

"Thanks, Buffy. You look fabulous yourself."

The girls hugged and Cordelia turned to Angel.

"Oh, Angel. Your family arrived and they are in the family table in the front."

"Thanks, Willow."

Angel kissed Buffy cheek and gave the girls privacy.

"So, Cordy. Brian and Breandan are the cuttest kids."

Cordy turned around to look at her family table. Doyle had Brian on his leg, while Breandan was on the floor, pulling at Mary's dress to go somewhere she thought. Cordelia smiled.

"Yeah. They are. When will we know of you going pregs?"

"I don't know. Angel has been talking about it."

Buffy looked around and saw the party was in its peak. People were talking animatedly and she could see several people she knew. Darla, Harmony and their brunette Faith, sat in a table and were surrounded by men. Lindsey and a brunette came to talk to Angel. The man shook hands.

"Angel, my man! Running a little late huh?"

Angel gave a small smile.

"Yeah. A had a car trouble."

"Car trouble? Yeah... I didn't know that Buffy changed her name. Anyway, this is Vivienne. She sells real estate."

"Hi."

"Hi. Nice to meet you two. Lindsey has talked about you."

"He talks about us?"

Buffy and Angel exchanged a look. Vivienne was beautiful, but not the kind of woman Lindsey would get involved. She seemed to have a mind of her own. She worked. Lindsey seemed to prefer the bimbos. Was Angel going to have a new ceremony for a friend?

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh, nothing? I hope he doesn't bad-mouth us."

"Oh, no. I can say he likes you very much."

Seeing their eyes over him, Lindsey decided to leave.

"Come on, sweetheart. I like this music."

Buffy gave a small smile and looked at Angel. Cordelia and Willow were already dancing.

"Sweetheart?"

He shrugged.

"I've never seen him treating any girl like this. Come on. I do like this music too."

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

William sat in his room. He had seen his Buffy today. She was beautiful. He had seen her kiss that poof and hated it. But after tonight… no more.

Today was a perfect day and he knew his plan was perfect. The part was going on and nobody would see when he and Buffy leave. Nobody would even remember him because he stayed away for so long. Nobody knew of his house. He would stay there until Buffy realized she was the love of his life and they could leave the country for good. He thought England was a good place to stay. However, before he left for good to finally reclaim his love he had to have a final talk with his father.

Ethan sat in his office at home working in some new project for his company. He was so engrossed in his papers he didn't see his son standing at the door.

"Father."

"Oh, William."

He answered his son, but didn't look at him.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

He still didn't look up.

"Why did you separate us?"

Ethan finally took his eyes of the papers he was reading to see his son at the door… holding a gun.

"William, what… what are doing?"

"You… you sent me to that place. I was there, while my… my Buffy was here outside with Captain Forehead. She is mine… I… I lost so much time."

"Willaim, put…put that gun down son. What is causing this? Did you not take your medicines?"

"MEDICINES! You think that… that… MY LOVE FOR BUFFY IS A DISEASE? I love her. She belongs with me! I HATE YOU FOR SEPARATING US!"

He pulled the trigger.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN: Yeah. Spike was just faking everything waiting for the right time to act. Wow! He did resented his father, huh?**

**This chapter was huge. So, I ended splitting it in two. The next one is coming up tomorrow. Yep… we know have three instead of two final chapters.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	21. Seeing Red

**Not a long delay this time huh? **

**Enjoy.**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Buffy was arranging her makeup in the bathroom of the club. She had a violent nausea crisis, but got to the rest room without any incident. She was going to tell Angel he was going to be a daddy, but she wanted to prepare something different for him to break the news. She didn't want a part, but rather something quiet and for just the two of them.

She was just finishing when Darla appeared beside her in the rest room. They stared at each other, but neither talked anything. Buffy turned around and left. However, she didn't go too far because someone caught her from behind and held a cloth with something in her face. She struggled a little, but darkness overcame her.

Spike had followed Buffy to the rest room three times trying to get to her, but saw other women around. He knew there was the best place to get her without many people noticing because the doors were secluded. He had his chances in the third time when the party started to wind down. He looked around anyway to see if someone had seen him or heard Buffy's struggles. He had just lifted Buffy in her arms to carry her out when Darla came out of the rest room.

"What… Spike, What are doing?"

He turned around to look at the blonde in front of him.

"Cleaning your way. You can have your boy toy now."

He turned around to leave.

"What… wait! What are you saying? Spike, leave the girl. Did you lost your mind for God's sake?"

"What? Now are you having a conscience attack?"

"No! Angel doesn't interest me anymore! I don't want him anymore. Are you crazy? You can't force someone to like you. "

Spike got angry with Darla´s noise because any moment and someone would appear.

"Too bad."

Without thinking Spike shot Darla too.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Angel had just felt a squeeze in his heart and turned around looking for Buffy when a commotion was heard.

"What is it?"

"I don't …"

Fred didn't finish what she was going to say to Angel because someone screamed for help and an ambulance. People were running outside. The information that someone was shot finally got to the main table.

With his heart thundering in his chest, Angel was the first to get up on shake legs and run to the place of the commotion. He found an unconscious Darla in the floor with anguished Harmony, Faith and her actual boyfriend hovering around. There was a lot of blood.

"Angel, what…?"

Sean arrived to see what the commotion was and found out the same scene. Darla was on the floor already being attended by the health staff in the club. A siren could be hard.

"Who would want to shot Darla?"

"I don't… have you seen Buffy?"

"No."

"She… she came to the rest room. Where is Buffy?"

Angel's voice showed his despair. He was ready to run around the club looking for his wife when Darla recovered he conscience. She tried to remove the oxygen mask on her face to talk. What she said turned Angel's heart cold.

"No…. I have… tell… Angel… Spike… Buffy"

Angel's eyes widened when his brain grasped what was being sad by the bumble woman. Angel's legs gave up and he fell. Spike had his wife.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Angel couldn't hear anything. He knew someone was holding him, but he couldn't reach his emotions. His whole body was just numb. His Buffy, his beloved wife, was taken by a crazy lunatic. He thought it once, twice, three times. When it sank in the tears came, but the numbness didn't allow him to feel them.

"Oh, God! Angel… I'm sorry. We, we found her. We will."

He could hear Fred's voice trying to comfort and reassure him, while Sean was giving orders around. He could hear people's hiccups, but everything was frozen with the knowledge that his wife was taken from him. He couldn't breathe.

"Angel. Angel. Please. Look at me."

Fred and Anya lifted Angel's head. It was frightening to see his empty face and his desperate sobs, which shook all of his body.

"Angel, please. Look at us. We need you. Buffy needs you."

He finally looked at his sister. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse and pained.

"He took her, Fred. He took my beloved."

"We know. Everyone will help and we will find her."

Sean appeared around them and he seemed even more worried. Angel gave one look at the man and knew something happened.

"What happened?"

Sean looked at Mary and she shook her head affirmatively. It was better if everyone knew the horrible news.

"I called Ethan's house. The police are there. It seems that Spike killed his own father."

Angel put his two hands in the dump soil and vomited. Spike was going to kill his wife too. And he was going to kill him for that.

"Oh my God! Angel! Angel!"

Fred and Anya supported their brother.

"He is going to kill her… he is… I want to die. Please… please let me die too."

"No. He is not. Clem in on his away here. He thinks that if he wanted to kill her he would have done the same he did to Darla. In his twisted away, he loves her. Clem believes she is safe for now."

"He took her."

Fred grabbed hold of her brother face and turned him to her.

"Angel, look at me. We will find her. She will back with us in no time. But you have to be strong. Buffy will need you."

"We don't… don't even know where he went"

"I think my friend here can help."

Everyone looked to Lindsey.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Spike was driving madly across the highway going to his house. He was furious with himself because he shot Darla and may have gotten attention to what he was doing. Hd used the silencer, but knew that someone was going to found her body. He hoped the bitch had died or at least would remain unconscious until he could get to his house and devise a new plan for their escapade because he was sure that his Buffy was going to stay with him. He loved her. She loved him. It was just a matter of remind her to whom she belonged.

Spike knew they were safe in the house because nobody knew he had the house first. Vivienne was not a big real estate seller and he was aware she did not know anyone connected with him.

He had just carried Buffy in the house when she started to wake up. He got incensed when the first word she said was Angel.

"Bitch!"

Buffy had a big headache and avoided to open her eyes, however she immediately sat up, groaning, when she heard her captor's voice.

"Spike… Spike?"

"Hello, my beautiful."

Spike leaned and tried to caress Buffy's face, but she recoiled from his touch.

"Where, where am I? What… what did you do?"

"You are home, baby."

"Home? HOME! Where… what…"

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you from now on. You are safe, baby. That disgusting man will not touch you again. You are here with me now… forever."

Buffy's eyes widened and she looked at Spike like he had grown a head. Spike's eyes were grazed.

"Spike. I want to go back."

"NO! Don't you see baby. That man was not being good to you. I know. He doesn't deserve you the way I do. He doesn't worship the ground you walk like I can. You are the love of my life."

Without giving him time to think, Buffy punched Spike hard on the face and run to the door. When she got outside she realized they may be far from any civilization because of the intense vegetation around the house, which seemed like a forest. She saw a patch almost hide at her left side and run to with, but didn't got two far because two arms encircled her from behind, a cloth was put on her face, and everything else turn to blackness.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

After hearing what Lindsey's girlfriend said, which was confirmed by Harmony, they had a lead. Vivienne was a real estate and was the one to sell the house to Spike. She remembered it because it was the first really big sale she did. When Lindsey and Angel's friends started cursing Spike and his true name come up she realized who they were talking about. It seemed that Spike had bought a house that belonged to Harmony's family 100 miles outside the city.

Angel just listened to what the people around him were saying, which brought a hush of strength back to him. He knew that Buffy could handle herself as it was reminded by Sean, but Spike was dangerous and was armed. He didn't want to think what he could do if Buffy reacted in the wrong moment.

"Ok. I think we should go. Kate, my partner , and a team are going to the house too.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Spike carried Buffy to the house basement. He didn't want to do it, but she was still infected with whatever that man had said to her to realize she belonged with him. After he convinced her he was her man for good, they would leave the country.

He put her in a mattress in the far corner of the place and slightly kissed her mouth. Since Buffy was uncooperative at the moment, they would have to stay in the house a little more than he found necessary. So, he left the basement to go back to the house so he could recover his gun. He wanted to be prepared to defend him and his love if someone came there.

When he came back, he walked to Buffy and put her hair away from her beautiful face and then proceeded to sit in the last step of the basement. He would wait her to wake up so they could talk.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

The car arrived at the gate in the main entrance of the property with lights turned off and slowly so no tire noise would be made to alert the kidnapper. From there, everyone decided to go on foot. After a 10 minutes' walk, the house came into view.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Buffy slowly came true. She was dizzy and slowly opened her eyes trying to focus. She saw the white ceiling above her and turned around. Spike sat in the last step of the stair looking at her with crazed eyes.

"So, you woke."

Buffy sat in the mattress and backed herself against the nearest wall.

"Spike. Let me… let me go. I won't tell anyone what you did."

Spike gave her a smile.

"Buffy. You are not going anywhere. I know it is… it is confusing for you. I know you think you love that poof, but I know you in fact love me. You are safe with me now. Can you… can you tell me what menace he made so you would be with him? You can trust me. I can help you free yourself from that man."

"Spike… what… what are talking about? I… I am with Angel because I want too."

Spike got up and came near Buffy. Hovering his face near hers, he held her jaw and looked into her eyes.

"Buffy. You. Are. Not. Listen to me, you aren't going to see him again, sweet. We will leave the country as soon as possible and you will be safe."

He kissed Buffy. He tried to pry her mouth open, but got bitten.

"Bitch!"

He slapped her hard on the face. He got up and walked away from her to the stairs. He bent down, grabbed the gun, turned around and came back near Buffy. He crouched in front of her and kissed her forcefully again.

"I am trying to help you, but I see you don't want to see the truth. I didn't want to do this like this, but I have to remind you of whom you belong two."

Spike was on her, pinning her against the mattress while still holding the gun. He kissed her desperate and forcefully. Buffy tried to pry him from her, but he was stronger and she was afraid if they wrestled the gun would fire. She would have to wait a better opportunity.

"No! No! Spike. Stop!"

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Outside, the cops were peering around the house to see if there was any movement. Angel was near the main door when he heard Buffy's scream. Before anyone could do anything, he kicked the door open and run inside. Clem was the first one to go after Angel.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"I know you'll feel it... When I am inside you... You're going to let me inside you... You'll feel it again, Buffy... "

Buffy panicked fully when she heard her dress being torn and her bra being pulled from her.

"No! Stop!"

Spike put the gun on the floor near the mattress and covered Buffy with his body trying to kiss her, while forcing her legs apart.

"I'll make you feel it... you will feel it. You belong…"

Suddenly, his weight was removed from Buffy and he was thrown to the wall in the other side of the room.

"Stay away from my wife!"

Angel roared, rage like he never knew he had cursing through his veins against the man attacking his beloved. Spike was dazed and tried to get up near the stair. Angel turned around and knelt down near Buffy, who backed away against the wall and curled like a baby. She winced when Angel touched her not recognizing him at first in her panic. When she realized who was caressing her, she cried out and tried to get up, but she didn't have the strength.

Clem came running through the basement door holding his gun. He didn't see Spike, who kicked him, grabbed the gun and turned around.

That day, yet again, another shot was heard.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN.: Spike's words are the same he used in Seeing Red. I know! I am bad! Another cliffhanger. Don't I like them? Ehehehehehe.**

**Everything will end tomorrow. Just one more chapter to go. Next stop: Love Found Me and Insanity. So, stay tuned.**


	22. The Beginning

**Here it is! The last chapter.**

**I don't really know if something like exists in USA, but here in Brazil we have "one year service" in church for people who died. So, go with me.**

**So, enjoy… or not…**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

The church was packed. Every family friend came to pay their respects.

"He created all things so they might exist. And the generative forces of this world are wholesome, and there is no destructive poison in them. For the dominion of Hades is not on Earth, for righteousness is immortal…"

While the priest gave his speech, Willow leaned her head a little to talk with Cordelia who sat beside her.

"I thought she would come."

"Buffy?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't think she would have the strength to come here today. It would be too much. It wouldn't be good for her. It's been a year…"

"Yeah, I imagine. How… how is she?"

"She is holding up, but she is still haunted by what happened one year ago. I don't know if I would have her strength to recover so fast. I guess Adam was really a blessing… although right now I don't think Buffy thinks like that."

Cordelia gave a small smile.

"Why?"

"Three month's Adam is such a sweet, but he is teething. You have no idea."

Willow caressed her bulging belly and smiled.

"But I will soon."

"Yeah… you will. It is bad you were away with Oz in this last three months. After the service, we could go to Buffy's house and you can finally meet him. Adam has his father's eyes. Well, he is a miniAngel."

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Buffy got out of the bathroom carrying Adam wrapped up in a fluffy towel. He had been crying because of his teething and she decided to give him a bat, something he loved to do. She put him in her bed and laughed when the little boy grabbed his own legs and gave her a smile.

"Hey, little boy. Are you smiling at mommy?"

Adam opened her eyes wide and Buffy was engulfed with the memories of Angel's brown orbs that made her swallow. Adam was just the spitting image of his father. This moment he was a happy champ, but sometimes he would stare at a fixed point as if he was brooding. Just like his dad did sometimes.

Buffy leaned in, kissed his forehead and played a little with his hair, which was already spiked like Angel's. When she looked up again, her eyes landed on the pictures they took in Maui in their honeymoon. Almost three years before.

Today was his service for the one year of his death. She looked at Adam and smiled, while her eyes moisturized. She felt so guilt. If she hadn't got involved with Spike first, maybe he would still be alive.

"It is not your fault."

Buffy was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't see Angel standing at the door of their bedroom. He walked in the room and sat in their bed across from her. He held Adam's finger and the baby gave him a wide smile.

"You can't be held responsible for what other people do. That man was seriously disturbed, Buffy."

"I know, but sometimes you got to wonder. If I hadn't got involved with him or maybe if… if I had loved him, his father would be alive. I know he and Sean were great friends, despite everything. I know… I know that Spike was crazy, but that was caused because of me. He killed his father because of me. People are in church for his father one year death because of me."

"Buffy… do you wonder why we find out each other? You got involved with me too and we are here together and happy…. We are happy, right?"

Buffy's face lit up in amusement and she leaned to kiss her husband.

"Buffy, you acted on instinct that day."

Angel maneuvered them so he sat against headboard of their bed. Buffy sat among his legs enjoying the comfort of his broad chest behind her

"I killed him, Angel."

Buffy closed her eyes. Everything happened so fast. Angel was embracing her when she looked up and saw Spike taking Clem's gun. In a split second she realized what Spike was about to do. She just delved in the floor, grabbed Spike's own gun he left near the mattress while attacking her and shot him. The only bullet she used pierced his heart and he died right there. His last word was her name.

"Yes. You acted on instinct, Buffy. Were you found guilty?"

They had kept their legs apart so they could see Adam playing with his fingers.

"No."

Buffy was found innocent on self-defense claims. Clem gave his statement confirming Spike had taken his gun and pointed it to the couple who stood no chance of defense because they were on the floor. He would have shot and killed both of them.

"If you had not act, I would not be here. You would not be here. Our… our son would not be here too. I know that horror will stay with you forever, but you can't let it control you. Then, Spike will win."

Angel drew imaginary circles in Buffy's arm while they silently looked at their baby boy. The first days after the whole thing happened, it was a fight for Adam's life. Buffy was immediately taken to the hospital and on their way she had a cramp. There, they told them she was having a miscarriage. Fortunately, they could keep the baby.

During the weeks that followed, Angel and Buffy were counseled to go to a psychologist so they could deal with the events. The pressure was great too because of Buffy's trials. In the end, everything was right for them again.

"Isn't it good to have a smart husband?"

Buffy and Angel laughed when they heard a noise akin to a snore. They both turned their faces to their sleeping bundle of joy. Buffy got up and took little Adam to his room. When she came back she found her much attractive husband still in the same position. She crawled in the bed and straddled his legs. Then, she proceeded to ravish her husband's mouth.

They kissed fiercely for a while. When they finally stopped for breath, Buffy decided that a naked Angel was in order.

"Buffy, are you sure?"

"Oh, yeah… I am sure…"

Buffy grabbed Angel's hand and put it in her most intimate place under the knee length skirt she was using. He could feel how wet she was. She knew that Angel was mindful of her. The first time they had tried any intimacy, she had freaked out and that was what prompted her to accept psychological help. Angel just came along because he reasoned they were a couple and should deal with it as such. Buffy could never love her husband more.

"Buffy…"

"Angel… shut up and kiss me!"

Angel couldn't complain any longer.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Four years later**

Adam, Cordelia's twins and Willow's Tara came running inside the O'Connor's house. They run around the kitchen table and left again through to the door back towards the backyard where the adults were talking.

"Mommy!"

Buffy sat in a chair near the pool when Adam bounced around her. She smiled and Angel came from behind Adam, grabbed him, lifted him up and tickled him all over to everyone amusement.

"His is such a dad's boy."

Willow commented. Everyone knew that Angel worshipped the ground the boy walked in. Six months before Adam broke a finger while praying in the kitchen. Angel went ballistic with his worries. It was like his little boy was in a life-or-death situation. Adam was prone to break something … and not only himself. The truth was that Angel pampered the little boy as much as he did to his wife, who was now showing a five-month pregnant belly.

"Mommy! Bad dad ticklin' me! Top… mom tell bad… bad dad to stop!"

Everyone around laughed at the little boy antics. Angel put Adam down and he immediately run to the other children. Angel leaned and kissed Buffy gently.

"How are you doing?"

"Wonderful."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Angel, I am pregnant not sick."

After they discovered Buffy was pregnant, Angel went in the overprotective mode. So much, that he refused to have intimacy with her, although Buffy saw to it. She dragged him to her ob-gyn so the woman could explain to him there was nothing wrong with them having sex. When he refused still, she took the decision from him. She provoked him so much he could not resist more than one week. After that, he didn't complain of this extremely horny pregnant wife, but he still worried because her dizzy spells didn't go away.

"Do you know what it is already?"

Marry left the protection of the umbrella where she was to talk to Buffy. She thought her daughter was absolutely radiating in her pregnant state.

"Yes."

"What?"

That was Cordelia voice behind them. Angel realized that was the moment to leave the girls alone. He kissed Buffy's finger and left to help Sean with the barbecue.

"And you didn't tell us?"

Willow sounded really indignant, but when everyone looked at the redhead she was smiling.

"Come on! Tell us."

Buffy laughed.

"It is a girl."

"Oh Buffy! Congratulations!"

Then, it was a hug fest. The women chatted away on baby clothes and everything related. Anya suggested of names, while Fred made a face every time her sister came up with some strange one. The men turned around to see the public display of affection going on and turned to Angel.

"We are having a girl."

"Hey, man. That is great."

Sean slapped Angel in the back to compliment him.

"I am terrified."

"Why?"

"It is a girl."

"Ah… don't worry! She will be your little princess."

"I know."

"What? Your girl will date no matter what you try."

Sean joked. Angel gave a smile and made a growl. The men around laughed.

"Well. At least she will have two guys to choose."

Doyle was the one to joke.

"They better keep their hands well-behaved."

"Look at him! His baby girl is not born yet and she has him wrapped up around her finger already."

"Like Buffy didn't do it already."

Lindsey said from the table he sat. Vivienne, now his wife, sat in a couch under an umbrella. They would be first time parents in seven months.

"Hey, what about my girl?"

Oz put his two cents in the conversation.

"Hey, I have twins, you know. Two boys. Two girls."

"Aren't we ahead of time, are we? Look at them."

Angel's father slapped Angel's shoulder and everyone turned around to see their kids playing. It was really the next generation.

Mary and Joyce, the proud grandmothers, sat in a table far from the pool and looked around. Their grandchildren were playing not faraway. Then, there were the girls and men they saw growing up that were now married and with children. Both women felt a wave of contentment swept them.

They were seeing happiness.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN.: You really didn't think I'd kill Angel, did you?**

**Ehehehhehehehe**

**When I started to write this fic I had planned for it to end when Buffy and Angel first kissed, but it kind of got to me. **

**I hope that everyone liked this journey so much as I loved it. Thank you... thank you... thank you... to everyone who stayed up to this beginning. **


End file.
